Little Red and The Big Bad Wolf
by bellachristiana
Summary: Clary is lost and alone. Will she ask the intimidating but beautiful man, on the scary looking motorcycle, surrounded by a gang of fearsome looking hooligans, for help? Or will she take her chances on the night?
1. Chapter 1

A/N **Me again! This is a little one shot (or is it?) I just had to write. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know. **

She sat all alone, but content. She watched her classmates as they grew drunker and drunker. She didn't care for alcohol. She was averse to any substance that didn't allow her to stay in control of herself. The boys and girls in her school would call her a prude. She was, after all, still a virgin at the ripe ole age of seventeen. Honestly, she cared nothing about what they said about her. They didn't matter. She did, however, care about how she felt about herself. At the moment she wanted to be anywhere but here.

She stood up and made her way outside. She had only come to the party because Simon, her best friend was hoping to gain some popularity points. No, Clary didn't want to be here. What she did want though, if she was being honest, was to have a little adventure in her life. Maybe, just a small one, just to keep the stupid people she didn't care about,from caring about her

, and her prudness. Not sex, just a little something to shut everyone up.

She had no idea what she was saying to herself. She rolled her eyes and walked down the driveway and far away from the party. Her steps took her further and further away from people, and deeper and deeper into darkness. Clary came to the sudden realization that she had no idea where she was going. Simon had driven and she wasn't paying attention on the drive over. She took out her phone and groaned when she saw it was dead.

So she bucked up and kept walking, after a mile she was very grateful to see light up ahead, coming from a hotel. She ran the rest of the way, and was breathing heavily when she reached the door of the lobby. Once in, she made her way to the front desk, where a little bit of man was leaning on the desk, looking already irritated.

¨Excuse me. I'm lost and I was wondering if you might let me use your phone to call my friend.¨ The little man rolled his eyes. ¨Guest's of the hotel only, now get lost¨ Clary sighed and turned away from the annoyed man. She could have argued or pitched a fit, but she wasn't in the mood. She decided to go back outside and see if she could find someone willing to lend her their cell phone for just a minute. Once outside, her idea quickly deflated. It was really late and the only people who were around were a group of men sitting on their scary looking motorcycles. She thought about walking back to the party, but figured no one would be sober enough to drive. Simon would be fine, he never drank, but what if he already left?

Clary was cold, tired, and hungry. She looked for a payphone, but those things hardly existed anymore. So ,she did the one thing she was dreading. She slowly made her way over to the giant men and their motorcycles. She prayed the whole way there and tried not to judge the books by their covers. But, when the covers were all black leather, and bearded, what could you do, but judge.

As she stepped closer she tried to spot the least intimidating one, which in her personal opinion was the handsome blonde, with the chiseled face and bulging muscles. She noticed there was a woman with them, but the fierceness in the girls eyes, told Clary she was not the one to approach. They finally noticed her as she made her way towards them. The conversation halted, and they just kept watching her. She walked timidly up to the handsome blonde, whose piercing blue eyes, seemed to be searching her face for something. She cleared her throat.

¨Um,excuse me-¨ Before she could finish two of the biggest men she had ever seen in her life stood up to flank the man and then came to stand in front of him blocking him from Clary's sight. Her breathing quickened. ¨Oh, I'm sorry, never mind, I'll just be on my way then¨ She turned to go. To run actually, but then a voice rang out and she stopped.

¨Magnus, Alec! Get the hell out of the way¨ The men did just that. Revealing once again the blonde god. He stood, and he kept standing. He was huge. At least 6'6. Maybe, Clary thought, he wasn't the best one to single out of the group. The man walked to Clary still flanked by the two giants.

¨Sorry about that, my boys are a bit overprotective of me. Now, what was it you needed? It must be something awfully important, to have you walking over to such a frightful looking band of outlaws. Or, is that what you need, a dangerous romp with a wanted man?¨ His eyes were on fire, and Clary was transfixed. She stared at the man, and didn't break eye-contact until someone cleared their throat.

She shook her head as if under a spell. ¨Oh, um, no, I just...I...I'm lost and the man at the front desk wont let me use his phone. Mine is dead. I didn't me to bother you. I'm just….desperate.¨ As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. The man smiled wickedly.

¨So, it wasn't want, or need, but desperation. I must say I'm disappointed. All the same though, a beautiful girl like you should not be wandering around this late at night, Do you have no concern for your own well being?¨ Was he irritated, or just playing the part? Clary wondered.

¨I am concerned about my well being, that is why I'm standing here asking you questionable characters for help,instead of strolling the streets, waiting to be kidnapped.¨ She huffed.

Know the man's eyes grew dark. ¨Do not get incensed with me, I am not the one in need of help! How do you know that I will not kidnap you? You may have fared better on the streets, Little Red.¨

Clary felt like a child, put in her place. He was right, this man and his band of hooligans was just as capable of hurting her, as anyone else. Had she just walked into her own nightmare. She backed away from the, suddenly too large man, to put more space between them. How was she going to get herself out of this. Sometimes she was such an idiot.

¨Now you are afraid. Good. Perhaps, next time you will think twice before you walk up to such a menacing crowd of people. This night however, you are in luck. We may look vicious, but really we are all just good friends that enjoy riding together.¨ Quiet laughter came from the group. The man silenced them with one look. He made his way to his bike and straddled it.

¨Get on the bike Little Red. I will take you safely home. You have my word.¨ But, what was the word of a man who was one minute so intimidating and the next so captivating.

¨Are you going to back out now? You had the guts to walk over here and ask me for a favor. Surely you are not afraid to get on my bike. Not the brave Little Red Riding Hood.¨ Clary was growing angry again, but this time she quilled it.

¨Which is it exactly, am I stupid for walking over here, or brave?¨ She asked.

¨Isn't it funny how those two lines are often running so close together, that sometimes we cannot tell one from the other.¨ He handed Clary his helmet, and she took it, without even meaning too.

She too straddled the enormous bike, and put on the helmet. She wasn't sure what to do with her hands. Well, she knew, but she didn't want to assume. The man helped her by grabbing her arms and wrapping them around his waist. She did so, but only lightly. ¨Where we headed Little Red?¨ She told him, she could have kicked herself. Now he would know her address. She had, at some point, lost her mind.

The bike roared to life and they took off. The light grip she had on the man tightened and she found herself precariously pressed up against him. She could feel all the muscles in his back and stomach. For whatever reason she felt safer having her soft body pressed against his hard one. She let her worries slip away as she felt the vibration under her legs, and the speed through her body. So, she thought, this is why people ride motorcycles.

All too soon they pulled up to Clary's house. The lights were all off, because as usual, no one was home. Which was good, seeing as she was arriving home at two in the morning, on the back of a beautiful strangers bike. She slid off the bike and handed the man his helmet. He was looking around at the house. No cars in the driveway. No lights on.

¨This is a rough neighborhood. Is there no one home, waiting for you?¨ Was he...worried?

¨We don't have a car, and my mom never remembers to turn on the lights.¨ Sure that sounded reasonable. The man huffed.

¨You, are a terrible liar. I could come in and stay with you. Keep the bogeyman at bay?¨ Serious face again. With a hint of playfulness.

¨No, I think you've rescued me enough for one night. But, thanks for the offer.¨ She mentally kicked herself again.

The man was staring at her. She was caught in his gaze again. Lost.

¨How old are you?¨ Direct and to the point. Should she lie, no, he had already established she was a terrible liar. ¨I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen in a two weeks.¨ Why did she tell him that? Oh, right because she had lost her mind.

The man nodded his head and put the helmet on. ¨What's your real name Little Red?¨

¨Clary¨ No last name, finally a smart decision. ¨And your's?¨ She asked

¨Don't you know, well, I am very offended. I'm the big bad wolf.¨ In a thunderous roar his bike breathed life and he rode out of hers.

She would never know that once she was safely inside the house, the big bad wolf, circled around the neighborhood and then, pulled up just a few houses down. Parking and watching. He never left, he sat the rest of the early morning, and watched. Making sure she was safe. He didn't leave until the sun was high in the sky and a woman, he assumed was Clary's mother, walked into the house.

And when he did leave, he ordered one of his men to keep an eye on the house and the women in it, as often as they could. And, to let it be known, throughout the neighborhood, that this one house, fell under his protection. That if someone should find themselves breaking into it, or bothering the women who lived in it, they would be eradicated.

A/N **Because I will never write Jace without a motorcycle. What you think? More?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N You like it! Here's more. Enjoy. **_

Chapter two

_Two weeks later…._

Clary laid in bed, wide awake. This was getting ridiculous. She had just awoken from yet another dream about the beautiful man, she called the Wolf. In her dreams he was just that. A huge blonde wolf, that stalked her. Sometimes she would be running from him and then all of sudden she would turn and start running too him. She never reached him, and he never reached her.

She dragged herself out of bed. Today she was eightteen. Her mother couldn't take the day off work. Normally she wouldn't care, but this was a birthday she felt like celebrating. Finally she would be able to start her own life. Though she loved her mother very much, she was excited to be on her own. Clary had been working at the bookstore since she was sixteen, and was able to save most of her paychecks. Going to an actual college was a pipe dream. So, she would settle for online classes and a tiny apartment all to herself.

Clary's mom worked two jobs, the plan had always been for Clary to go to college, but the money just wasn't there. When Clary informed her of her choice to do online classes, her mother was shocked, but also relieved.

Clary smiled as she spotted the two wrapped presents on the small kitchen table. She read the note from her mother.

_¨Clarissa, _

_Happy Birthday Baby! I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Please open the presents. I hope you like them. I will be home to make you a birthday dinner. I circled some apartments for you in the paper. I know how eager you are to leave me ;-) Enjoy your day. I love you._

_-Mom_

Clary smiled and tore open the presents. New sketch pads and pencils. Like always, but always a welcomed gift. She made a cup of coffee, grabbed the newspaper and went to sit on her porch swing. The only good thing about this run-down shack was the porch swing. The other day she had gone out to sit in it, and was crushed to see it was broken. She almost cried. But, by some miracle when she arrived home that night from work, someone had fixed it. She thought her mom had hired someone, but she hadn't a clue it was even broken. Clary chalked it up to a good samaritan.

She sat and pondered over the paper. The apartments her mom circled were all in her price range, but in scary area's much like the one she lived in now. The idea of living in such a place alone, was frightening to her. The wind picked up and stole the paper out of her hands. She ran to catch it, not paying attention, she ran right into the street and was about to be run over by a truck, when, out of nowhere a giant body was throwing her to the sidewalk. She landed hard on her back. The body on top of her still.

The weight finally lifted off of her, and she could breath again. She looked up, wanting to thank her rescuer. The large man was blocking out the sun, so he was only a shadow. He reached his hand down for her and she hissed a bit when she stood up.

¨You alright, are you hurt bad, you need a doctor, because I can take you to a doctor?¨ The man was rambling, almost like he was scared. What, like Clary was going to sue him or something.

¨No, no, I'm fine really. Just a few scratches on my back. I'll be fine. Thank you, so much, I wasnt paying attention.¨ Now, she was rambling. She finally got a look at the guy. He was huge. She felt the slight tingle of recognition,but couldn't place him. He had a mess of black hair that had blue streaks in it. He was handsome. Another good looking knight in shining armor. She was either very lucky , or cursed.

¨If you're sure you're okay, I'll just be on my way. Oh, here¨ He picked up the paper Clary had been chasing down. ¨Must be something really important in here, to warrant you almost getting killed. And me killed if J-¨ He cut himself off. Wide eyed, like he almost revealed the secret of the life.

¨Oh, thanks. It's just the apartment listings. I'm eighteen today. I was looking forward to having my own place, been saving a long time, but it looks like I can only afford something in this or another skeezy neighborhood. And, I'm rambling again, sorry.¨ What was with her inability to to keep private information to herself?

The man smiled down at her. A great smile. Now, that she really looked at him, she realized he was too good looking and dressed too expensive to be from this neighborhood. She became skeptical. ¨Um, you aren't from around her are you?¨ She asked.

¨You are too smart for your own good. No, I'm not from around her. Just passing through, you know, to save any beautiful women that might be trying to get themselves killed, over newspaper ads, for skeezy apartment listings.¨ Oh, he was very charming. Clary wondered if this is what she had to look forward to when she was ready to start dating.

¨I'm sorry I almost got you killed over a newspaper. I really appreciate the rescuing. It seems the universe has it out for me.¨ She smiled ¨My name is Clary by the way.¨

¨Nice to meet you Clary, I'm Mags. And, dont worry about the universes vengence. A beautiful woman like you, I'm sure someone is watching over you.¨ Again with the million dollar smile.

¨Not likely, but thank you for the compliment. Listen, I make a mean cup of coffee, If you would like to come in, or we could sit on the porch?¨ She smiled shyly. It wasn't everyday she asked a man into her house. But, today was a special day.

Mags smiled. ¨The last thing I want to do is turn down the offer of a lifetime, from an attractive woman, on her birthday, no less. But, I value my life too much to risk having coffee with you. Beautiful Clary.¨ With that he walked away.

Clary was left feeling confused and a little insulted. Did he think she was going to poison his coffee? Or was he just nervous to stay in this place too long. After all, his suit was worth more than most the people make in a year. She hollered another thank you to the man as he hurried away. He waved at her and kept on trucking.

A little while later Clary, still swinging, watched as Simon made his way up to her. He had flowers in his hands. Like he always had on Clary's birthday. She took the flowers from him, kissed his cheek, and put them in some water. Then they sat and said nothing a while. They were always able to do that. Just be together.

¨So, you find any apartments?¨ Simon asked. He was not looking forward to her leaving. He wanted to follow her so badly, but he had received a scholarship to university, and he had to go. His mom was so proud. Clary had won some art scholarship money, but it just wasn't enough. It was never enough. He felt Clary was too good a person to always be drawing the short end of the stick. That's why Simon never told her of his feelings for her. He felt like it would be her, yet again, drawing the short end. She deserved someone better than him. Someone better looking, with bigger aspirations, than just teaching. He would not risk her chance by blabbing his love for her.

¨Nothing worth looking at. I was hoping my money would go further, but even a shoebox in a nice part of the city, is out of my price range. Maybe I should just stay here with mom.¨ Clary, always the pessimist.

Simon was about to say something, when a woman they had not noticed suddenly appeared in front of them. She was cute. Brown hair, nose ring, band shirt. Not punkish, but put together. Her shirt alone was an expensive vintage.

¨Hi there, my name is Maia. I know this going to sound really weird but I was walking by and I heard you talking about crappy apartments. At the risk of sounding like a complete crazy. I have a small apartment in the city that I want to rent out. It's very reasonably priced. I haven't put it in the paper because I was hoping to give it to someone I knew. But, as luck would have it, my friends are going to school in different states. So what do you think, wanna check it out?¨

Clary and Simon sat, their mouths hanging open. Neither of them really understanding what was going on. Was this girl crazy? How had she heard what they were talking about?

Clary spoke first. ¨Um, hi. My name is Clary. You seem like a very nice person, but you don't know me. I mean I could be a drug dealer, or seller, I could be a prostitute, for all you know. This is a really bad area, all of those things are possible. In fact I could be all of those things. That's not to far from what the girl is, who lives next door.¨

Maia, glanced next door and smiled. Clary must not of realized the girl who use to live there was long gone, and the house was empty.

¨Well, are you those things. Because, you look healthy to me. Not to mention you are way too pretty to be a hooker. Unless you are one of those high class hookers. In which case I think you would be able to afford a nicer place than this.¨ Touche` Clary thought.

This girl was strange, Clary liked her. She still wasn't convinced about the apartment.

¨How does a girl your age afford an apartment in the city. Small or otherwise?¨

¨My father owns it. I'm moving in with my fiance. It's that simple really¨ She was getting somewhere.

Clary was still skeptical. ¨How reasonable is it. I have a feeling that your reasonable and my resonable are totally different.¨

¨Oh, um it's two hundred a month¨ Maia stuttered

Clary and Simon looked at one another and started laughing. Which pissed off Maia.

¨What the hell is so funny?¨ She was fuming, she had a bad temper anyway.

Clary stopped laughing and cleared her throat. ¨I'm sorry, really, we arent laughing at you, it's just, I mean come on. Even a run down, roach infested, apartment, in the city is like six hundred a month. You're telling me you have an apartment, in the city, for two hundred, I just, I'm sort of terrified to see what it looks like.¨

Maia, had told him that was too low, but he had insisted. Now she had to convince her it was all on the up and up, without getting in trouble.

¨Look, I know it sounds to good to be true. My dad bought it for me, it's paid off. He doesn't need to make a lot of money on it, he already has more than he could spend in a lifetime. He wanted me to find someone who would appreciate it, and take care of it. He's a good guy. He wants someone clean, and quiet. I know I don't know you, but you're right this is a shitty area, but your house, though a bit rundown, is nice. The lawn is green, there are flowers planted. Really its cozy. You seem like a good person, and I'm a great judge of character. So that's that, want to come see it or what?¨

Clary realized then, that her luck the past couple of weeks had been good, So she decided to go with it. She got up. ¨Do you mind if Simon comes with, just in case you are trying to lure me into some sex trafficking ring?¨

¨Of course!¨ Thank goodness. She wouldn't be losing her job after all.

Clary didn't have a car so they called a cab. Twenty minutes later they arrived, almost in the heart of the city. They stopped outside a huge building and got out.

¨So, how far do we have to walk?¨ Clary asked. She took a minute to breath in the city she loved.

¨Just a few paces, this is it.¨ Maia said. She knew what was coming next.

Clary stared at her incredulously. ¨You have to be kidding me, this is a joke. This building has a doorman for cripes sake.¨ She looked to Simon but he only shrugged his shoulders.

¨I told you, rich daddy remember? Now stop being so cynical and come on.¨ So Clary and Simon door man tipped his hat to Maia, and opened the door. The lobby was huge and Clary shook her head. This can't be real. The man at the front desk nodded at Maia as they made their way to the elevators.

Thirty floors later they got off. Maia walked a few feet and stopped at an apartment door. She took out a key and unlocked it. Clary and Simon followed. Once inside Clary crossed her arms and quit walking.

¨Look, I'm sorry, but what the hell are you playing at. You really expect me to believe this gorgeous apartment, is only two hundred a month. Come on Maia, please, don't play with me.¨

Now was the moment. Maia had to sell her on this and she would be greatly rewarded.

¨ I swear Clary, you can trust me. I wouldn't play with you okay. I think you have a great head on your shoulders. I know you will take good care of this place. I'm sorry that life has pissed on you so much that you don't know a good thing when you see it, but Clary this is a good thing. Please, you have to take it. You deserve it.¨ Maia, in this moment was being genuine. She did like this girl.

Clary turned to Simon. This time he smiled. ¨She's right Clary. You deserve this. You are always just one-step behind all the other people who are getting what they want. You work harder than all those people. You are a better person. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Take it.¨

Clary sighed in defeat. Did she really deserve this? What made her better than anyone else? Maybe it was just fate.

¨I would feel awfully guilty living here, when my mom is stuck in that crap hole.¨

One last hump and Maia would be home free. ¨Don't worry about your mom, my dad is a developer,and he says there are big changes coming to that area. Nicer houses and such, Maybe your good luck will rub off on her.¨ She smiled. Come on Clary. Take it.

¨Okay, alright I will take it. When can I sign the lease?¨ Clary let herself smile.

¨I'll just run down and grab it. Stay here I'll be right back.¨ Simon walked over and hugged Clary. She hugged him harder. The sound of someone clearing their throat startled them and they broke apart.

¨I'm sorry, I thought maybe my daughter was in here.¨ It was him. The Wolf. In all his adonis perfection. Only this time, instead of black leather, he was in an expensive fitted suit. His blonde hair sat at his shoulders. In the light of day Clary noticed the hint of a tattoo peeking out from where his sleeve was cuffed.

¨Wolf?¨ Clary asked

¨Little Red, what are you doing here, and why are you wrapped in the arms of a prepubescent boy?" The Wolf growled.

**A/N More of the Wolf to come. I promise. Let me know what's going on in those amazing heads of yours. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Lots of questions about Jace's age. All will be revealed, I promise. So, pull up a seat and fasten your belts. **

It was an awkward situation. Clary was staring at The Wolf, Simon was staring at Clary, and The Wolf, well he was glaring at Simon. Clary was running her eyes up and down The Wolf, trying to figure out how the handsome leather clad biker, has ended up dress to the nines, in her newly acquired apartment of amazingness.

¨Wait, did you say you were Maia's father? How old are you?¨ Clary asked as she processed the previous information. The Wolf was shaken from his murderous stare. He smiled, the kind of smile that made it seem he knew a secret, but wasnt about to tell.

¨Well, step-daughter, I'm much too young to be her actual father. Obviously. So, Little Red, who is this young man?¨ Simon was still looking quite confused. He couldn't fathom, how Clary could know such a...manly looking man.

¨My name is Simon, and I can assure you I hit puberty some time ago. Clary and I are friends. Can I ask how you know each other?¨

The Wolf didn't seem to keen on the idea that the young Simon and CLary were ¨friends¨

¨You mean she hasn't mentioned me? I must say Little Red, I'm hurt. I did after all, save your life. Does that not earn me some acknowledgment to a boy who is supposed to be a ¨friend¨?¨ It didn't go unnoticed the way he spit the word friend.

¨What's he talking about Clary, wait, is this the guy who pushed you out of the way of the car earlier, I thought you said his name was Mags, or something weird like that?¨ Immediately The Wolf's head shot to Clary and his eyes flashed with anger.

¨What the hell is he talking about?¨ The Wolf made no attempt to hide his anger

Clary was confused over the amount of bite in his words. LIke CLary had disobeyed him in some way.

¨Nothing, I was chasing a piece of paper down and a truck almost ran me over, but some guy named Mags saved me. I'm fine, really.¨

The Wolf nodded his head but his anger did not subside.

¨It seems you really have no regard for your life Little Red. Why are you in such a hurry to disregard yourself?¨ Clary was about to answer when Simon interrupted.

¨Wait, so who are you, and when did you save her life?¨ Simon wasn't a fan of being third wheel. The Wolf made to explain but was cut off by Clary.

¨That night I left the party, I told you someone gave me a ride, well, it was The Wolf. He took me home, I don't know that he saved my life, but he did keep me off the streets, so it's possible that's true.¨ Clary left the details of the ride to herself, Simon didn't need to know it was on a motorcycle, at two in the morning.

¨You got a ride from a guy you didn't know. That's not like you Clary, what were you thinking?¨ Simon scolded. Before she could defend her actions The Wolf jumped in.

¨Never mind her actions, as impetuous as they may have been, where the hell were you, why weren't you there, looking after her!¨ Anger rippled through his body. Simon had the decency to look ashamed. He should of been there, and he knew it.

Clary stood looking between the two men, and she was irritated.

¨Excuse me, but, despite current events, I am not a damsel in distress. I've done just fine, without the protection of the two of you for the better part of my life. I would appreciate some credit, for practically raising myself, without a father, mind you.¨ She was having none of that. She took a deep breath. The two men followed her example.

Clary strolled over to the window overlooking the city. She was no longer sure about taking the apartment. Was it weird that The Wolf was Maia's dad, or was it fate. Should she feel comfortable letting him give her such a great thing?

¨Maia said she had this apartment for rent. So we came to look at it. I had no idea it was your's. It really is a beautiful place. Are you really only asking two hundred a month? I mean that seems...well, crazy.¨

Maia had tried begging him to up the amount of the rent, Saying that no one would believe it was so cheap. It seemed she was right. But, he refused to make it more than he knew Clary could afford at the time.

¨It's not crazy. I own this building and I can charge whatever I like. I have a few people living her that pay that much or less. Sometimes people need a break. Sometimes all they need is a little boost to get them going, and if I can do that, I will.¨ That was that.

Clary felt her body warm. The scary looking Wolf, no longer seemed so scary. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Simon rolled his eyes.

¨So, what's your real name, I mean I'm assuming it's not Wolf. Unless your parents were hippies or something.¨ Simon asked.

The Wolf didn't move his eyes from Clary. Her smile was intoxicating. He wanted to make her smile more. He knew that just wasn't a possibility. He lived a dangerous and crazy life. He had no right involving himself in CLary's life more than he already had. He would keep an eye on her from afar, like he'd been doing these past weeks, but that was it.

¨My name is Jace Wayland. My men call me The Wolf, as well as my competitors. Well, I say competitors, really they offer me no real competition to speak of.¨ His smug smile was back.

SImons eyes went wide. ¨Wayland, as in Wayland industries?" Jace nodded.

¨So when you say you own this building, you mean OWN this building, and half of the city.¨ Instinctively Simon backed up. Suddenly the man that was just a man a moment ago was letting off an invisible surge of power.

¨A little more than half the city actually, but lets just keep that between us.¨ Jace winked at Simon, which made Simon back up a little more.

¨I do hope you will take the apartment Clary. Maia moved to a bigger one with her fiance a few floors up. Maybe you two could be friends.¨

Clary was internally filing the information she had just been given. Picking out the things she had questions about.

¨So , youre married to Maia's mom then?¨ She hadn't been aware that was one of the things she wanted to question him about, until it was out of her mouth.

Simon glanced at her questioning, she shrugged her shoulders.

¨I was, but we divorced long ago. I bonded with Maia right away though. Besides, you divorce partners, not children. I am happy to take care of her, she's a good girl. Do us both a favor Clary and just take the apartment. Stop over thinking. Sometimes a good deal is just a good deal. I'll leave you alone. When you see Maia again please tell her ¨I told you so¨, She'll know what I'm talking about.¨ Then he was gone.

She turned to Simon who still looked a little freaked out.

¨Clary, that was Jace Wayland, the most powerful man in the city. You do know that there is a rumor he's involved with the mob right? or that he IS the mob. They just haven't been able to tie him to anything.¨

Clary hadn't been aware of that at all. She heard the name sure, but she didn't pay much attention to the lives of the wealthy and famous.

¨I'm sure they are just that Simon, rumors. Besides you heard him, he's doing good things for people. He's giving them chances that they might not otherwise get. I'm taking this apartment.¨

Simon knew when not to argue with Clary. Besides he was leaving soon, and he liked the idea of her being safe, though, he refused to say that out loud.

When Maia returned she signed the lease and Clary passed on the message Jace had left for her. Maia snorted. Clary didn't ask.

¨Jace mentioned you live a couple floors up, I'd love to have you stop by for coffee or whatever.¨ Clary offered shyly.

Maia was bouncing with excitement.

¨I would love that Clary, I was going to ask you over as well, but I didn't want to smother you just yet. Maybe we could sneak up to the top floor and use my dad's pool.¨ She whispered and winked

¨Wait, your dad lives on the top floor?¨ He failed to mention that.

¨Yup, the ENTIRE top floor. It's all his. This is his favorite building. In fact his closest guys and some of our other family live here. Even my mom is here. He likes all the people that matter to him to be as close as possible. He's a bit over protective of the people he loves.¨

More information Clary was filing away.

¨Your mom lives her, I thought he said they were divorced?¨ Interesting, there goes her mouth surpassing her brain again.

¨They are, but they have always been close. They could never seem to make it work. Always fighting and such. But, they can't fool me, I know they still hook up sometimes. Let's just keep that between us.¨ Another wink. This family liked to wink. Clary was irritated again. Simon noticed but for fear of his manly parts, said nothing.

Maia realized she may have said too much. She often forgot that Jace wasn't just her dad but also her boss, and she could easily lose her job for over sharing.

¨I mean, they use to hook up, my moms been seeing someone for the last couple of months.¨ She corrected.

It made Clary feel better. Which made her worry for herself. Why exactly did she care,what the hell was she getting herself into?

**A/N So we've gotten to know The Wolf a little more. LIke, his name is Jace. LOL. He's a bit evasive still. But, hot powerful men usually are. Thoughts? Have a good week all, see you soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N A little something to help you get through your Wednesday. Some Jace and Magnus. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Jace left Clary, assured that she would take the apartment,but seething that she had been in danger and Magnus had failed to tell him. He made his way to the man's apartment and wrestled with the idea of punching him or firing him. It was a rare occurrence for any of Jaces men to keep anything from hm, but at the moment his usually clear head was fogged by the thought of Clary's life in danger...again.

For whatever reason the universe seemed bound and determined to cut Clary's life short. If she had any idea the number of times, in just the last couple of weeks, her life had been close to ending, she would probably never leave her house. That's why Jace had her on a constant watch. There was always a man with her, usually it was Magnus. Magnus he trusted more than anyone. Friends since they were pre-teens. Clary had him all topsy turvy.

By the time he reached Magnus door, he calmed down a bit. Magnus answered after the first knock. They walked further into the apartment, and Magnus took a seat on his couch, his bare feet propped up on his coffee table. The only one of Jace's men, who was allowed to act so casual with him. ¨I take it the Eagle has landed. Did she take the apartment bait?¨ He asked

Jace took an authoritative stance, crossing his arms over his chest. Magnus recognized it and immediately rose to his feet.

¨Yes, she will take the place, it will be much easier to watch over her. We talked a little too. It seems she was almost run over today. But, luckily a man saved her life. Would you care to explain to me why, you of all men, failed to report this incident to me. You have never had trouble following orders before.¨ Jace tried to keep his anger at bay, but it was important that Magnus knew the severity of failing him.

¨Captain, you know normally I would never do that, you know that. It just happened so quickly. There was a situation afterward, and I wanted to avoid having to give you the details.¨ Magnus was blushing. Jace was worried.

¨Ẅhat the hell Magnus, what happen. You're blushing for fucks sake. I order you to tell me what the hell happened.¨ And because when Jace Wayland orders you to do something. You do it.

¨I pushed her out of the way of the truck, after that she thanked me, we talked for a minute and she asked me in for coffee. I declined of course. I walked away. Thats it.¨ Magnus went from friend to soldier the moment Jace ordered him to talk.

Jace raised his head. Anyone else might have missed it. The thing that Magnus hadn't wanted to say. ¨She asked you in for coffee, because she wanted to thank you?¨ Magnus knew what he was asking. ¨I think she wanted to thank me yes, I also think she wanted to get to know me better.¨ Honesty.

Jace took a deep breath. ¨So, you declined. But,the real question did you want to?¨

A battle was beginning. ¨She's very beautiful Captain, young but beautiful.¨

¨I know she's beautiful soldier, that is not what I asked you.¨ All boss now.

¨Yes, I wanted very much to have coffee with her, to get to know her. I have been watching over her for weeks now, it's hard not to notice what a good and kind person she is. She is wise beyond her years. I can see why you have taken to her, why you want to keep her safe. She is a rare specimen of woman. One that needs every chance to thrive. To make this world a better place.¨ There was a message in there, that Jace did not have to look hard at to figure out.

¨You are treading on very thin ice soldier. I know exactly what she is. That being said, you misunderstand my intentions. I mean not to seduce her. To make her mine in that way. Only to do as you have said. To allow her to thrive.¨ As he said the words he knew that they were a lie. He never planned on the situation progressing this far. He meant only to watch from a far. To step in when Clary needed protecting. But, she was a light that the world needed, and he would not allow her to go out.

¨May I speak to you as a friend?¨ Magnus asked. Jace nodded and he continued.

¨I would never overstep when it comes to her. But, if your plan is to keep all the men who wish to pursue her, away, I'm afraid you are in for a battle. She draws people in, because she is so obviously good. and obvlious to the attention she garners. I am not the first man to notice, and I wont be the last.¨

Jace rubbed his eyes. He was already controlling so much of Clary's life, she was not even aware of. He had no right to interfere with her love life.

¨No, you're right. I just, I guess I don't think anyone will be good enough for her. Being a stepfather is rubbing off,¨

Magnus scoffed ¨You think of her as a daughter, the way you think of Maia?¨

Jace cringed ¨No, I suppose not. Just keep an eye on her Magnus.¨

Magnus nodded ¨Two eyes, as long as I can spare them.¨ Jace left the apartment and Magus laughed. This girl had his boss all mixed up. She was young yes, but mature and beautiful. Magnus doubted the age difference would matter to Clary. Comparatively a 30 year old man was just about the same maturity as an 18 year old woman. He knew his boss though and he didn't want a good girl like Clary mixed up with the motley crew that Jace governed over. They would eat her up and spit her out before she ever knew what was happening.

Magnus decided it was time to accidentally run into Clary again. That way he wouldn't have to constantly try to avoid her or hide from her. It wouldn't be so weird to see him everyday if she knew they lived in the same building. Maybe she would invite him in for coffee again, and this time he wouldn't decline.

**A/N I have a feeling some of you are going to have questions about Magnus. Let me hear it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi! Who's ready for a little Clace? **

Chapter 5

Magnus rounded the corner to Clary's apartment and came to a screeching halt. Clary and Mia were walking out of Clary's apartment. Magnus eyes were bulging out of his eyes The girls were both in bikinis. And from the looks of it Clary had borrowed one of Maia's. It was coral in color and just a bit too small, in all the right places. She was bigger on top than Maia, causing her pale breast to slightly fall out of her top. They were both giggling, and walking straight towards Magnus. Who had lost his earlier confidence and made a mad dash for cover.

As the girls passed he caught the sight of Clary''s behind and had to rub his face to keep from oogling. They must be headed upstairs for Jace's jacuzzi. A wicked smile formed and he took out his cell phone to call his boss.

"Hey Boss just thought you would want to know, the girls are sneaking up to your place to use the jacuzzi. You want to be there or should I continue to follow?"

On the other end Jace was smiling. He was happy to hear Maia and Clary were already getting along so wonderfully. "No, I'm already here, doing some work in my office. Fall back. I'll let you know when she leaves."

A few minutes later Jace heard the girls come in laughing and carrying on. He enjoyed it very much. He decided not rain on their fun and stay in his office. A while later he was sitting in his chair, happy with all the work he had accomplished that day, when his office door opened unexpectedly and he about fell out of his chair, when a wet and practically naked Clary came in.

She didn't notice him at first, as his office was so huge, but when she did, she jumped out of her skin.

"Oh, sweet pickles! I'm sorry Jace, I was looking for the restroom. Are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Jace screamed in his head. Oh, what temptation is this?! He tore his eyes from the object of his lust and came to his senses.

"The restroom is one more door over. I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't want to ruin your fun. Maia likes when she thinks I don't know she sneaks up here."

Jace was looking everywhere but at Clary.

"I won't tell her then. sorry if I disturbed you. I'll just be going." She made to leave.

"Clary, might I ask...you don't wear that swim suit out in public do you?" Jace kicked himself.

Clary blushed and felt very self conscious. Did she really look so bad. Maia had assured her she looked great. Clary thought it would be fine,seeing as they weren't planning on being around any other people.

"Um, no I don't actually own a suit, I borrowed it from Maia. I guess I didn't realize it looked so bad. Sorry?"

Bad, she thought she looked bad, was she serious? She had no idea she looked like the poster woman for the depraved wet dreams, Jace was going to have later that night. And, he somehow managed to make her feel terrible, when really just the the thought of her walking around like that in public had his anger begging to be released.

"I''m sorry, I meant no offense and you mustn't apologize for being so beautiful. It's just, this town is full of creeps and I'd hate to see something happen to you." Jace pinched the bridge of his nose. Did he just say beautiful...yes yes he did. Fuck.

Did he just call me beautiful...yes yes he did. Wow. Clary thought to herself. She let a small smile play on her lips. She was flattered.

"Well, if I look that good maybe I should wear it to the grocery store, you know, get myself a hot date." She laughed but stopped immediately when she heard a growl coming coming from Jace. He looked enraged, and Clary knew looking at him, right now, that this is why he was called the Wolf.

"Don't even joke about a thing like that. I would have that mans head on a spike and I would stick it outside of your apartment as a warning to any man who dare tread over your threshold."

Clary took in the beautiful angry man and instinctively took a few steps back. Why was he acting like a crazy jealous boyfriend?

"Wolf, I was kidding. I'm not that kind of girl. Please calm down, you don't need to be so protective, it's not like there are a line of men banging down my door."

Jace shook his head in attempt to quell his anger. He took a few deep breathes.

"It seems I'm making a lot of apologize this night. Please forgive me. I have some anger issues. Please see yourself out and enjoy the jacuzzi as long as you like."

Clary nodded her head and did just that. She made her way back to Maia.

"You were gone forever. Did you get lost?" Clary just nodded and sunk back into the hot,welcoming water.

They stayed a little longer until Maia received a phone call and apologized, needing to take off in a hurry she asked if Clary minded seeing herself out. Clary wasn't thrilled about the idea, but told her it was fine.

She didn't stick around after Maia left, not wanting to be alone with Jace. She grabbed her towel,wrapping it around her and readied to leave.

She almost made it to the front door when she heard Jace behind her. She ran the last couple of steps to the door, she didn't hear Jace yell for her to wait, and as she flung the door open she ran face first into a brick wall, at least that's what it felt like.

Clary flew back and would have hit the floor but the brick wall grew arms and caught her. When she didn't fall she opened her eyes and was gazing into green emeralds. The tall, dark haired man, was beautiful. Clary realized she had a talent for running into beautiful men and if she only knew what the secret was, perhaps she could market it, and make millions.

She realized she was still the man's arms and blushed. The man spoke with a deepness that reminded her of Jace.

"My, my, my. Will you look at that beautiful blush. Oh, do tell me what you were thinking little one, so that I may do it and discover just how far down that blush goes." Clary shivered at the intensity in which the man was looking at her. It scared her. She no longer wished to be wrapped up so tightly in his arms.

She pushed a little but the man held her tighter. She grew nervous.

"I'm sorry I ran into you. Would you please let me go." He squeezed tighter. Clary almost panicked, but then Jace's voice broke through.

"Jonathan! She asked you to let her go. I suggest you do it, or you will be walking with a limp for the rest of your life." Jace watched the whole scene unfold and cursed that he didn't realize Clary was still her before he told Jonathan to come up.

Jonathan smiled and put Clary down. She took a deep breath and tried to leave, but the man was flanked by two more men, each more menacing than the other. She said excuse me and the men parted to let her through.

"Oh, brother please tell me she's not yours." Jace clenched his teeth. He had to play his cards just right here.

"No, she's not mine. She's a friend of Maia's. She visiting from out of town. On her way home tomorrow I believe." There that should do it.

"Pitty.I would have enjoyed courting her."

"I think we both know, you don't court. You fuck."

"For a piece like that, I just might be willing to change. What did you say her name is?"

"I didn't" And just like that, Jonathan knew the conversation was over. But, he knew his brother well, and he could see the jealousy in his eyes, he knew he was lying. And he would have a great time figuring out why.

Back in the safety of her apartment, Clary locked her door and calmed her nerves. She showered and crawled into bed, she had nightmare that night, about a blue eyed wolf being torn apart by a wolf with emerald green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Clary?!" Someone was yelling very loudly. Clary opened her eyes and checked the clock on her night stand. It read 7:00 a.m. So who ever it was, was going to die. She came to the sudden realization that someone was in her place and she should probably be freaked out about it. She got up quietly and hid in her closet. She stayed there for a few minutes until she saw Maia come into her room. Clary rolled her eyes, and opened the closet door.

"Maia, what the heck are you doing, do have some death wish, breaking into someone's apartment is a good way to get your head blown off." Maia only smiled.

"There you are, I thought maybe you got lucky and were at some guys place, doing the walk of shame, and I didn't break in, I have a key." She smiled widely and held up the offending key.

Clary snatch the key from her and put it down her shirt. "You know, you are supposed to hand over your key when someone takes your place. You're not supposed to make copies, like some sort of creeper. "

Maia looked offended. "First off, I am not a creeper, that being said, don't think for a moment that hiding that key in your cleavage is going to keep me from retrieving it. Also, someone should always have a spare key for your place, just in case. Here you can have mine." She handed a key over and Clary smiled as she accepted it. She reached in her top and gave her key back her key.

"Why are you here so early?" Clary made her way to the kitchen and to her life blood...coffee.

"Well, I heard through the grapevine that you met my Uncle Jonathan last night." Clary paused.

"Uncle?" Please let her be joking

"Well, yeah you know, Jace is my step-dad and Jonathan is his brother, so you know...uncle."

Clary grumbled, that meant there was a very good chance that she would be running into him again. Great.

"Look, I know he seems a bit…"

"Terrifying beyond all belief" Clay finished for her.

Maia giggled. "Yeah, I can see how you might think that. And, truth is he can be scary, if you're on his bad side or you hurt his family, but he's really a good guy."

Clary sighed "I'll take your word for it." The girls chatted over coffee and were in the midst of discussing college when there was a knock on the door. Clary answered it without checking the peephole. Oh, how she wished she had checked the peephole.

On the other side of the door was Jonathan. All tall, dark, handsome and scary. He looked Clary up and down and she flushed realizing that she still had her night close on which consisted of short white boy shorts and a thread bare tank top.

"Well, what a beautiful and sexy surprise. Good morning indeed." What a creep, a sexy as sin creep. Maia can up behind Clary and narrowed her eyes at her uncle.

"Uncle J I was just telling Clary what a good guy you actually are, please don't screw it up by being all...you." Jonathan held his hands up in surrender.

"One could hardly blame me, when such a vision opens the door." Oh, now he was being a charming creep. Clary stepped aside to let him in and hurried to change her clothes.

"Don't rush off and change on my account." Clary didn't look back at him. She came back a little later fully clothed.

"Well, little one my niece was just informing that you have moved in here. Funny that's not the story I received from my treacherous brother." Clary cocked her head in confusion.

"Why would he lie about me living here?" Jonathan's eyes grew dark.

"Because, he knows that I have always been his only real competition. He know's I am the only person he has a risk of loosing too." Clary was still confused

"What exactly are you two competing for, that he runs a risk of losing?" Clary asked, not sure why she wanted to know.

"I fear I have only just found out myself, little one. I am not obliged to tell, just yet. Oh what fun this conquest will be. I must be on my way. So many things to plan."

He left and Clary and Maia just sort of stared at the door for a moment.

"What in the name of Benedict Cumberbatch was he talking about?" Clary asked no one in particular.

Maia knew. She knew exactly what her Uncle was talking about. She also knew that she couldn't say anything. Clary was fast becoming her best friend but she was still on the job when it came to her. She only hoped that her Uncle wouldn't break Clary's heart.

Jonathan made his way to Jace's office. He felt like a school boy who had caught his teachers making out in the broom closet. He couldn't wait to tell Jace he was looking forward to courting Clary. Ah, Clary so innocent and pure. He would enjoy getting to know her and discovering the wild side she didn't realize she had, buried deep inside her.

He took the elevator up to his brothers floor and gave a wink to his secretary as he walked passed and into Jace's office. His brother was hunched over his desk staring at some plans.

"I've just had the best morning brother and I have come to tell you all about it." Jace lifted his face up and tried to focus his eyes. He would need glasses soon..great.

"It must have been something. Don't tell me, you ran over a small child?" Jace chuckled at his own joke.

"Very funny. No, I spent the morning having coffee with Clary. In her apartment, and she was wearing nothing but her panties and a see through top." Okay he may have exaggerated a bit but the look on his brothers face was worth it.

Jace was fuming and his heart was racing. There was a good chance he was lying but then why bother coming all the way down here? He couldn't open his mouth to ask.

"Ah, that's just the reaction I was hoping for. You want her and you didn't want me knowing. But now I do and the game is on."

Jace shot up from his desk, effectively knocking his chair over.

"We are not teenagers anymore Jonathan. This is the real world, real people with real feelings and real hearts. I will not let you crawl inside that girls heart and then bust your way out. You will not pursue her." Jace's body was shaking.

Jonathan stayed calm. "You're right, we are not teenagers, so you best stop acting as if you are in charge of me. You may be my boss in business, but you are not the boss of my personal life." He was still calm but his anger was slipping through.

"Ordinarily I wouldn't give a fuck who you slept with, but this girl is under my protection. I brought her in, but she is an has no idea that I am protecting her. I am trying to offer her a better life. She is one of the good one's and I will not sit by and watch you ruin her."

Jonathan was a bit hurt, and that annoyed him.

"You think me such a villain brother? You think me incapable of a good and honest relationship?"

Jace was taken back, it was not like his brother to speak so candidly.

"I speak only from the experience of watching you with woman after woman. I have never seen you have a "relationship" with anybody."

Jonathan growled. "I may not have had a relationship before, but I have loved a woman. Are you so quick to forget? How is Maia's mother by the way, how is Isabelle?" Jace had the decency to look ashamed. In his rage he had forgotten that Jonathan had once loved Isabella, and that Jace had stolen her away in a matter of days.

"That was a long time ago, Johnathan. Don't break Clary's heart, because Isabelle broke your's."

Jonathan rose from his seat "Isabelle did not break my heart, she had no idea the feelings I had for her, but you did. It was you that broke my heart."

"So you would hurt an innocent girl because of something I did so long ago?"

Jonathan pondered this for a moment. "At first that was the plan, but now I can see that it would hurt you more if we actually fell in love and lived happily ever after."

"She's too good for you, she's too good for me. Leave her alone." It was a command from his boss not his brother.

"Why don't we let Clary decide. You say you want the best for her, perhaps she should have some say on who she allows in her heart, in her bed." Jace lunged for his brother and had him pinned against the wall.

"You are my brother, and until the day that girl walked into my life I would have said there is nothing stronger than blood. But now, after knowing her, I would say the heart of a good and beautiful woman is stronger than even that. If you hurt her, I will kill you. Not by one of my men, or a hired gun, but with my own two hands. So help me God Jonathan, I will end you." Jace stepped back and Jonathan took a deep breath and fixed his suit.

He started out of the office but turned to have one last word with his brother.

"She is more too you than you have yourself believe. If you say the words, right here, right now. If you tell me that you love her I will not pursue this. I will not let you suffer the obliteration of your heart, like I have so suffered. But know, this is your one and only chance."

Jace remained silent, he listened to the footsteps of his brother as he walked away, and as he stood at his window and watched the street he whispered three words to the empty space.."I love her"

**A/N How bout them apples? Come on you know you have something to say. Lets hear it!**


	7. Teaser

**A/N Not a chapter. Just a little something to get you through your Tuesday night. **

_Clary walked slowly down the aisle. Torturing Jace, the way she had been unknowingly torturing him since the day he meet her. The white, lace wedding dress, fit her so perfectly, Jace could see all her womanly curves. Her hair was down all bright red and curls. Perfect. She had minimal makeup. Perfect. There was no beauty in this world that could compete with this vision before him. She finally stopped at the altar, took a deep breath and stood next to him. But wait, no, it wasn't Jace she stood next too, it was Jonathan. She was marrying Jonathan and Jace was the best man._

_He stood and watch in horror as the woman of his dreams married his brother. He noted the obvious love she had for her brother, and that he had, for her in return. He was apoplectic. He tried moving, but his feet were glued to the ground. The minister asked if anyone objected, Jace opened his mouth, nothing but silence. He tried screaming...nothing. Jonathan lifted her veil, kissed her, it was done._

_Jace blacked out and when he came too he was in a hotel room. A honeymoon sweet to be exact. Clary stood by the bed, wearing a white lace corset and matching fishnet stockings. Jace's mouth went dry. He took a step towards her, and hit an invisible wall. He cringed as his brother walked up behind her, moved her hair and started kissing her neck. Clary's moans seemed to be amplified in the invisible box. He tried to turn away, but couldn't. He was entranced by her creamy skin and rosy blush that ran all over her bareness. _

_Jonathan lay down her naked body gently, onto the bed. He kept himself raised above her. They repeated the same words to each other over and over again. I love you. I love you. I love you. Jace didn't know what was worse, hearing those words spoken, or being forced to watch them truly love each other, and see how real it was._

_Jace could not turn away, and just as Jonathan plunged inside of her, he shook with rage as Clary screamed out Jonathan's name. _

Jace woke up screaming and shaking. Alec flung the door open his gun at the ready.

"You okay boss, I thought I heard you scream?" Jace assured his soldier that he was fine and ordered him back to his post.

Jace walked the few steps into his bathroom and washed his face. He would never be able to get that dream out of his head. His heart was still racing. Was that a glimpse into a future to come? Was he really slated to be the best man at the wedding of his brother and the woman he has no right to love? They both looked so happy. Was he a cruel enough man to deny them both that chance?

Jace shook his head. It was just a dream...just a dream.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N It's about to get real, people. You guys ready for this? **

Chapter 7

Clary could have gone years without seeing Jonathan again, so when he showed up on her doorstep holding a bag of take-out chinese, she was annoyed. He had all but begged her to let him in and have dinner with him. That's how she found herself sitting across from, in awkward silence, only the sound of their forks filling the air.

Finally Jonathan cleared his throat to speak. "I'm sorry this is so awkward. I only planned on getting you to let me in, I didn't thank you would, so I hadn't planned further than that."

Clary took a sip of water, needing to distract herself from the complicated and gorgeous man sitting across from her. For the life of her she could not figure out what he was doing here, what he wanted from her.

"Thank you, for dinner. Um, can I ask though, is there some reason you felt inclined to bring it?"

Jonathan smiled at her. "Does a man need a reason to bring a beautiful woman dinner? Clary, please tell me I am not the first?"

Clary blushed. "Yes, actually you are. There haven't been any men in my life. Except my bestfriend Simon, but he doesn't count, because he will always be the little boy in glasses I met when I was five."

Jonathan sat up a little straighter. "There has to have been at least one man in your life, your father?"

Clary shrugged. "He left before I was born. There's been no one." She could see the wheels were turning in his head.

"You mean to say, no one, not even-"

"NO" she cut him off. "Not even for that. And that being said, this conversation is making me uncomfortable."

"I apologize, Clary, I just can't believe a woman like you, is so perfect."

Clary scoffed. "I'm not perfect. I only just turned 18, and I don't plan on giving away, that particular part of me, until I meet a man who will treat me like more than another notch on his belt."

Jonathan felt almost dizzy with all this new information. He wanted her so much more now, but in such different ways, he wanted to be that man. He would be that man.

"You have a good head on your shoulders, you are smart and beautiful, any man would be lucky to have you, but, I tell you this, you deserve more than just "any" man. You deserve the best man."

He was looking at Clary so intently that her mouth went dry, and she grew nervous under his gaze.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say to that. I'm not used to such compliments."

He never took his eyes off her. "That's blasphemy, you should always here such things. Clary, would you let me take you out?"

Where had that come from, Clary wondered. She still wasn't sure about this man.

"I don't know, Jonathan. To be perfectly honest, you make me nervous." Clary bit her lip

"I promise you, that is not my intention. I know I came on strong when we first met but, at the time, I didn't realize what a treasure I was holding in my arms. Now that I know, I swear to treat you as such."

Clary smiled. "You say the nicest things. I'm sorry I judged you so quickly. I would love to have to go out sometime."

"Tomorrow?" Jonathan didn't miss a beat

She laughed at his enthusiasm. "Sure, tomorrow. Where are we going?"

"What do you like to do?"

"I love to dance, but, if that's not your thing, we could go to a movie."

Jonathan didn't care much for the club scene, but he would do anything if it meant a night out with her.

"Jace owns a club a few blocks away, could I take you to dinner before?"

Clary was almost giddy, her first official date. Dinner and dancing, with a not-so-bad guy, who also happened to be off the charts in the looks department.

"Sounds great. My first official date" She hadn't meant to say the last part out loud and flushed red.

"I am honored, Clary. I should be going, I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight."

Clary walked him to the door. There was a pregnant pause before Jonathan bent down and placed a soft kiss to Clary's cheek and whispered in her ear "Until tomorrow"

When the door closed, Clary put her hand on the spot his kiss still lingered and smiled.

Jonathan turned away from Clary's door and made his way down the hall, around the corner he noticed a large figure sticking to the shadows. He reached for his gun but halted when the figure emerged.

"No need for that J, it's me." Magnus announced himself.

Jonathan took his hand off his gun. "Magnus, my brother have you spying on me?"

"No, I'm on protection detail. What where you doing there?"

"I don't remember Jace making you my boss, was there a meeting i wasn't informed of?" Jonathan asked tersely.

Magnus put his hands up in surrender. "Of course not, I was just curious. She doesn't get many visitors. She's a quiet girl."

"You can take the night off tomorrow, she won't need your protection."

Magnus shot him a confused look "I'm suppose to watch her every night, mind if I ask why?"

"I'm taking her out tomorrow night, I will watch over her."

"You!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Jonathan chuckled. "Yes, me. I asked, she accepted. You have a problem with that soldier?"

Magnus cursed himself. "No, no problem. She, uh, she's a good girl, that one."

"To good for the likes of me, you mean?" This was the second time he had to defend himself today, and he was tired of it.

"To good for anyone" Magnus whispered

Jonathan couldn't deny that. She was too good for anyone.

"Like I was saying, take the night off tomorrow. Goodnight soldier. Don't take your post lightly, or you will need to answer to more than just my brother. We clear?"

Magnus nodded. "Crystal clear"

Jace was in a foul mood. As soon as he got home he reached for the whiskey and never looked back. He was on his fifth, when Magnus called to inform him that Jonathan had called him off duty tomorrow, he had been hesitant to tell Jace the details, rightly so, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jace through his glass at the wall and headed for Clarys apartment.

Before he could reach the door Magnus stepped in front of him. "Boss, it's late and from the smell of it you've had one too many, maybe wait to see her in the morning."

Jace looked down at Magnus's hand on his chest, then back up into his eyes.

"You are out of line soldier, and if you wish to keep that arm, I suggest you remove it from my person." Magnus did as he was told, but still stood in Jace's way.

"Move your ass Magnus, or so help me." Magnus knew there was no arguing with the Wolf when he got this way. he moved out of the way but stayed close.

Jace bangged on the door. Clary through it open, baseball bat in hand. She was again caught in her barely there top and boy shorts. Jace was too drunk to notice.

"Jace, what the heck, It's like two in the morning. Why are you bangging on my door?"

Jace swayed a bit, and then entered the apartment, uninvited.

Clary, closed the door but kept the bat in her hand.

"Why are you answering your door at two in the morning, and what did you intend to do with the baseball bat?" Jace was not even looking at her, he was scanning her apartment.

"This is a safe building, it has the best security your money can buy, I thought you were Maia, she likes to show up at ungodly hours, and I figured if it was a rapist, I would get a few good swings in before he had his way with me." Clary's pulse was racing. She wasn't sure if it was from being woken up in the middle of the night or the sight of Jace.

"That's not funny Clary, don't make light of things like that. I hear you're going out with my brother tomorrow night."

It wasnt a question. Clary put the bat down. Should she have asked permission first? No, she was a grown woman and could see who she liked.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that? Because, honestly I don't think I care if you do."

Jace cringed. He hadn't expected Jonathan to move so quickly. Now, that he knew that Clary was on board he was feeling...something.

"He doesn't seem your type, that's all" He finally turned to face her

Clary scoffed. "Smart, sweet, rich, good-looking, you're right, I should aim higher"

"Is that what does it for you, that he's rich, that he can take care of you?"

Clary was completely insulted. "I also said he was smart and sweet, or do you just have selective hearing for things that make me sound like a whore?" Now her pulse was racing because she was pissed off.

Jace blanched "I'm sorry, I'm very drunk. I shouldn't of come here." Jace turned to leave but Clary stopped him

"Why did you come here, drunk, at two in the morning? Just to ask me about my date and insult me?"

Jace looked at her again, and his drunken fogged lifted for just a moment and he really saw her and what she was wearing, then the fogged blinded him again before he was able to fight off the impulse to do what he was about to do.

Clary saw him coming for her, his eyes were bloodshot but focused and before she could stop him, his lips were on hers, his breath was rank with alcohol and he was kissing her to hard, she pushed away from him and slapped him hard across the face.

The fog lifted and the reality of what he had just done shook him to his core. Clary looked devastated. She was touching her lips and crying. "That was my first kiss, that was my first kiss and you ruined it. How could you? Get out...GET OUT!" She turned away from him and didn't move again until she heard the door shut.

**A/N Will you still love me tomorrow? **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews. Welcome new story followers! Some more Jonathan and Clary. Do they get a couple name? Cloanathan? Jary? Thoughts? **

Chapter 8

Jace lay awake, unfortunately the memories of the drunken stupor he was in last night were real. He was happy for the pain in his head, it was the least he deserved. How had he let himself be so overtaken with his drunkenness that he ruined any chance he had at getting close to Clary. He only wanted to warn her against his brother, but some how ended up ruining...everything.

Had that really been her first kiss? Oh, God help him. She was never going to talk to him again. He felt so out of control, and he hated it , with a such a fire, the like of which he had rarely seen from himself.

He was so used to being in control of everything that had anything to do with him. How had he lost it all so quickly. He needed to do something, anything, to make it up to Clary, but he also needed to do something that would bring him back to his senses.

He got out of bed, took some advil, and called the best flower shop in the city. He called the boys to let them know he would be at the club tonight. He needed a break from his routine, and if he was being honest he needed to get laid. He hadn't thought about another woman, since laying eyes on Clary, but if he was ever going to get over her, he needed someone to warm his bed. Who was he kidding? He would never be over her.

Clary cursed at the daylight and pulled the covers over her head. She was angry and embarrassed about last night. She couldn't believe what Jace had done, but she also couldn't believe that she acted like such a prude when he kissed her. She had every right to be angry, but had she really needed to act like such a child, screaming at him that he had ruined her first kiss. However, the more she thought about it the more she realized that she really was upset about it. She had always pictured her first kiss. A handsome man would lean down, caress her cheek and then gently kiss her lips, leaving her giddy and wanting more.

A knock at her door, roused her from the purgatory of her mind. She grumpily rolled out of bed and walked to her door, remembering this time, to put on her the other side of the door, a delivery man stood with a beautiful bouquet of lilies, her favorite.

"Are you Miss Fray?" Clary nodded and the delivery man handed her the flowers. She smiled and thanked him , but before she could shut the door he stopped her. "Wait, theres more, I just had to wait for the other guys to get here. Can we just bring them in and set them down?"

Clary nodded and left the door open. For the next twenty minutes she watched, mouth agape, as boquet after boquet was delivered. All of them white lilies. All except the last, which the delivery man handed to her. A beautiful purple flower she didn't recognize.

"Wait, please who are these from?" The man shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't tell you. they didn't leave a name. I know one thing, who ever it is, he's sorry." Clary snapped her head up. "Why do you say that?" The man smiled. "Well, for one, that's a whole lot of expensive flowers, and for two, purple Hyacinth, which are those flowers you're holding, they mean "I'm sorry" in flower language. It's none of my business, but I say, whatever he did to warrant that many flowers, the guy must be an ass." Clary smiled and the men left.

She knew exactly who sent the flowers, but, she wasn't sure she was ready to just forgive him yet. She arrange the flowers around her apartment, setting the Hyacinth in the middle of her dining room table. It was a forgivable offense, but she worried that maybe it wasn't that Jace stole her first kiss, but rather, that he hadn't done it the way she had imagined. She decided not to devote anymore of her time to the subject. She had a date to get ready for.

She called Maia, realizing it may be weird for her that Clary was going out with her uncle.

A quick phone later, it was discovered that not only did Maia not mind, but that she would be happy to help Clary pick out an outfit, for the evening. When she came over a few hours later, Clary realized she would have to figure out a story to tell, to explain the abundance of flowers. Clary said simply, she had no idea who sent them, and Maia reveled in the fact that Clary had a secret admirer.

After Clary was washed, shaved, and makeuped. She put on the outfit Maia had picked out. A black leather skirt, black tank tucked in and ankle boots. Clary pulled her hair up in a messy, but classy bun. She smiled. It was a perfect outfit for a night out dancing, and she felt great, for the first time in days.

When the doorbell rang at precisely eight o'clock, she became nervous. This was her first date, and she knew that Jonathan was a pro. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She lost her breath instantly. Jonathan stood tall, he wore fitted grey pants, and a black dress shirt, his first few buttons undone. his hair was going every which way in perfect chaos. He looked put together, sexy, and perfect.

Jonathan hadn't noticed Clary's ogling as he was doing much the same to her. She was a fire goddess, in black leather. He wanted so badly to kiss her, and spend the rest of the night doing nothing else, but he reared back his old urges. He produced the roses he had hiding behind his back.

Clary blushed when she saw the flowers. Red roses. Classic.

"Clary, might I be so bold as to say, I don't think there has ever been a more beautiful woman, in all this world, than the one that stands before me" He had such a way with words, and Clary swooned.

"Thank you Jonathan. You look very handsome this evening. The flowers are beautiful." Clary was about to invite him in, when she realized she would need to explain the flowers. She didn't want to start off her first date, by lying, so she pushed herself towards Jonathan and slammed her door shut.

"As flattered as I am, that you can't wait to go out with me, I think maybe you should put the roses in some water, before we go."

Clary sghed and nodded. She opened her door and Jonathan followed. The instant he saw the flowers he became enraged. He tried to play it off, but Clary could see he was irritated.

"It seems I have been outdone in the flower department. I can tell you honestly, that does not sit well with me. Tell me little one, am I in competition for your heart? I don't mind, as I'm certain I would win, but I would like to know the person I'm up against."

Clary shifted her feet. She had no desire to tell him what happen , but she also didn't want to start things off by lying.

"It's nothing like that Jonathan I can assure you. They are apology flowers."

Her explanation did nothing to elevate his anger.

"Yes, but who is apologizing, and for what?"

"Jace" she said and Jonathan closed his eyes and worked hard to quill his growing temper.

"Why would my brother, be sending you apology flowers Clary? What has he done?"

He knew he was being demanding, which wasn't a trait most women liked, but he had not even been out wit Clary yet and already his brother was intruding.

"He came over last night, drunk and upset, I'm still not sure what about really. He um, well like I said he was drunk."

"Yes you said that, it's what you're refusing to say that has me so intrigued." He stared at her, silently begging her to affirm what he was sure he already knew.

"He was drunk, and stupid, and he, he, he kissed me" The roses he was still holding, left his hands in a flash and crashed into the wall. Clary jumped.

Jonathan breathed deeply he hadn't meant to throw the flowers and he certainly didn't mean to scare Clary.

"I'm sorry Clary. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm afraid I have a bit of a temper when it comes to my brother."

Clary scoffed. "Yes, it seems to run in the family. Maybe the two of you should see someone about that." She went into the kitchen and grabbed the broom. Jonathan took it from her and made fast work of the mess he made.

"Well, I think I have effectively ruined our first date. I'm sorry, again, Clary." He looked sincere and Clary smiled.

"I think we would both feel better if we just blamed Jace. And the date isn't ruined. I would still like to go to dinner and dancing, if you'll have me?"

Jonathan smiled "as if I could ever refuse you anything. I would be humbled if you would allow me to do so."

At dinner they made light conversation and Jonathan tried to let the kiss go, but he was having a hard time with it. Clary, could sense he was off, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Okay, well it's obvious, you can't get what Jace did out of your head, so why don't we just talk about it and clear the air, but, I do not want to dwell on this, so, you can ask me two questions, that's it. After that, you can either let it go or we can go our separate ways. Deal?"

Jonathan chuckled "You're a good woman. Deal."

"Okay first question?" Clary asked

"DId you want him to kiss you" It was the obvious question, but it had to be asked.

"No" Clary was certain, that in that moment, she hadn't wanted him to kiss her.

Jonathan was relieved at the swiftness and certainty of her reply

"You didn't want him to kiss you, but did you enjoy it?"

"No" again with the swift response. Jonathan was surprised but he really did feel better. "Why didn't you like it?"

"Ahhh, that's three questions, but I'll let it slide. I didn't enjoy it because he was drunk, he kissed me without my permission, he stunk of stale alcohol and…" she didn't finish, maybe she had said too much.

"And..what?" Jonathan asked

Clary breathed deeply "And...it hurt, It was to hard."

Jonathan clenched his teeth. and closed his eyes. He pictured it just the way Clary described. He knew what his brother was like, on the rare occasion that he let the whiskey get the better of him. He could be unpredictable, but this time he had hurt someone he cared about. Jonathan decided right then and there, boss or no boss, the next time he saw Jace he was going to punch him in the face.

**A/N Uh oh! So, we have some team Jace who are none too happy with me, but do we have anyone on Jonathan's side? Who doesn't love a good old fashion love triangle?**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! These two men have been fighting in my head all week. You guys are all so divided. Team Clace, Team Cloanathan. This chapter is not going to help with that. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"So, you work two jobs and volunteer at a homeless shelter?" Jonathan and Clary were playing twenty question. A safe way to get to know each other. But, Jonathan was quickly realizing that Clary was putting him to shame. Had he always been such a selfish person? Clary was making him feel insignificant.

"Clary, maybe this game wasn't such a great idea. I must admit your selflessness and extra curricular activities are making me feel like an ass. All my life I have never come close to helping as many people as you."

Clary blushed "It wasn't my intention to make you feel that way, I'm a firm believer in honesty, so that's what I'm doing, being honest. I don't volunteer so people will praise me, or to feel good about myself, I do it because it's the right thing to do. There have been many times that my mother and I needed a little extra help, I'm thankful to be able to give back. Even If it's only my time I can give."

Jonathan sat back in his chair, taking a moment to really look at this girl that had so enchanted him. Admittedly it was her innocence and beauty that attracted him initially, and the idea of annoying his brother, had also been a plus. But, he felt himself really falling for her. He was seeing what he was sure his brother already saw, and was ready to fight for her, if the need arises.

"You graduate next week, will you be attending university?" He hoped if she did, she would choose somewhere close to home.

"No, I was passed up for several scholarships, and just didn't have the financing. I was trying to save as much as I could, but there were times I had to dip into it. So, for now, I will take some online courses. Unfortunately I will loose my library job in the fall, it's reserved for high-school students. That just leaves the job at the diner, and honestly, the pay is crap."

So many ideas were racing through Jonathan's head. He wanted so badly to blurt out, that he would give her all the money she ever needed, that he would make sure she received the ivy league education she deserved. He held himself back, he knew Clary enough to know that she would refuse such a thing. As much as he hated his brother right now, he would have to take a cue from him, and find a sneaky, yet, believable way to get her what she needed.

"I'm sure if you keep looking, the right opportunity will reveal itself" He would make sure of it.

They shared a desert of Tiramisu, and Jonathan made a mental note of the way Clary's eyes lit up when it was brought to the table. he would insure she had it everyday if was going to bring about such a beautiful sight.

"I take it you like the Tiramisu?"

"I love anything that has to do with coffee, but, dessert made with coffee, I mean, come on, is there anything better?" Jonathan smiled at her exuberance.

After dessert they walked the few blocks to Jace's club. Jonathan made a bold move and reached for Clary's hand as they walked. She took it, and he smiled down at her.

Clary couldn't get over the difference in him. One moment he was all drama and throwing vases, and the next he was holding her hand and smiling, carefree. She liked this side of him, but there was always the worry of the other side making an appearance.

"Are you sure we should be going to one of Jace's clubs? What if we run into him? I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet."

"Jace hardly ever goes to his clubs. He likes a quiet life. He owns them because they're a good profit."

Clary realized that the whole time they were playing twenty questions at the restaurant, she never asked Jonathan what he did for work. He had told her he went to school at Yale and she knew that he loved to read and to travel.

"So I know Jace owns Wayland Industries, but, what is it that you do, I mean, you're a Wayland too, do you also own the company?"

Jonathan didn't want to reveal too much about the company, as he was sure that Jace had told her very little. Of course all she had to to do was Google it and she would know just about everything. He was hoping she wouldn't. Finding out just how much the company was worth, could be overwhelming for someone like her, and he had no desire to see her feeling inadequate,when she was anything but.

"I own some of it, yes. Technically, Jace is my boss. I didn't want all the day to day stress. So I chose a job within the company that allowed me to travel."

Clary nodded her head and bit her lip. She wanted to know more, but didn't want to seem nosey.

"Miss Fray, do spare your lip, I know it's very tempting to chew on, but I would hate to see it ruined. Please, feel free to ask me more questions, I'm enjoying us getting to know each other."

Clary rubbed her finger across her lip, it did hurt. "What is your job exactly? And how often do you travel?"

"I acquire new business investments for the company,from around the world. I travel often. The more I'm gone the more money I make, for me and the company. Plus, as I've said I love to travel. I have seen so many places. It's quite fulfilling."

Jonathan wasn't paying attention to the brief look of hurt that crossed Clary's face. She didn't want it to hurt and she was almost mad at herself for letting it affect her so much so quickly. She didn't know where this relationship would go, maybe it would only be this one date, but, she did have the slightest hope that maybe, there would be more. But, what place would she have with a man who travelled all over the world and felt completely fulfilled by it. She realized then that, the two of them were are going in opposite directions. Clary was just starting out, she had no idea where her life was going, and Jonathan was a seasoned world traveler, with no expectations of slowing down for a commitment.

"Sounds amazing." This time he picked up on the slight change of attitude. Before he could ask about it they had reached the club.

The bouncer out front greeted Jonathan and didn't even bother carding Clary. They walked in, and the thumping, pulsating music instantly excited Clary. She had always been a quiet,put-together girl, but music was her escape. She loved it. Got lost in it. Made a home in it. She had a play list for life. She loved it all.

Jonathan took her drink order and made his way to the bar. He didn't have to wait for service. He had their drinks within minutes and swiftly made his way back to Clary, who was watching the bodies on the dance floor, with wide eyes. Her body already beginning to sway to the music.

He placed his hand on the small her back and handed her, her vodka and cranberry. Much to his surprise she downed the drink and turned to look at him expectantly.

"I'm ready to dance." She looked like a child on christmas morning.

"I think I'll sit this one out, maybe wait for something slower. But, please by all means little one, allow me to watch" Clary was disappointed, but tried to keep in mind that Jonathan was older and was probably over the whole club scene. She smiled at him gratefully and made her way to the dance floor.

Jace leaned back against the couch in the v.i.p section of his club. He was trying to relax. He was feeling the beat of music and watching the body of the brunette, who was giving him a lap dance. It wasn't a strip club, and she wasn't a stripper, just another hot brod that was desperate for his attention. He was doing his best to focus on her. She was trying so hard. But, it was all wrong. She was to fake. Her boobs, her lips. She couldn't even dance to the rhythm of the music. And, if he was being honest, she wasn't Clary.

He was just about to scream at her to stop when Alec came up behind him to talk in his ear.

"Sorry to interrupt boss, but I thought you'd want to know that J is here."

Jace told the woman to leave giving the excuse of having important business. She pouted and slipped him her number. Which he effectively through in the trash the minute she was gone.

"Hey boss, there was no reason for you to stop your party. I just wanted you to know that J was here, in case he wanted to come up."

Jace walked to the rail and looked over the entire club. "He alone?" he asked hopeful.

"Na, has Little Red with him."

Jace nodded and went back to scanning the club. He saw his brother sitting at one of the tall tables just off the dance floor. At first he didn't see Clary, but then he followed his brothers eye line and he found her. He took in a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. She was always beautiful. But this, this he had not yet seen. Her body moved perfectly in time with the music. Her hands were sliding up and down her body. She was erotic. She was sex personified. She had no idea.

Jace tore his eyes away from her and noticed that Jonathan and he were not the only ones who had their eyes on Clary. Half the men in the club were watching, fascinated. And a lot of the women too.

Jace turned to Alec. "How much security tonight?"

"The usual for a busy night, four bouncers, and one guy at each door." Alec answered quickly

"How many soldiers?" That was code for Jace's personal protection team. His most trusted men. Alec was a soldier.

"Just me tonight boss, you said you wanted to keep it low key. You gave Magnus the night off because J is with Little Red. We haven't had any trouble tonight. You expecting some?"

Jace brought his eyes back to the dance floor. He watched with expert eyes, as more men made their way to the dance floor and closer to Clary. He scanned over to Jonathan, who was noticing too.

As if he knew Jace was watching him, Jonathan looked up at the balcony. Making eye contact with his brother. Jace looked away to Clary and Jonathan followed his eyes. Jonathan made eye contact with Jace once more before making his way to Clary. A few men were testing the waters, seeing how close they could get before Clary noticed. When Jonathan reached her, he put an arm around her protectively, a few of the men backed off. Some stood their ground.

Clary opened her eyes only long enough to confirm that it was Jonathan who had his arms around her, once confirmed she closed them again and moved closer to him. She smiled when she felt him begin to sway with her.

It was getting too crowded on the dance floor, but Jonathan had no desire to make Clary leave. He pulled her closer and glanced up, once again meeting Jace's eyes. Jonathan smiled.

Jace ground his teeth. His brother was being dangerous with Clary and it was grating on Jace's nerves. He had no business keeping her there when he could see it was causing a frenzy. A bunch of drunken idiots all vying for Clary's attention. Jonathan had only made it worse by going out there. Jace cracked his knuckles and turned back to Alec.

"Call Magnus and tell him to get his ass here now, there's going to be trouble." Jace ordered as he made his way down stairs and onto the dance floor.

**A/N Dun Dun DUUUNNNN! What are you thinking? Don't get quiet on me now. I love hearing your ideas and rants. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Happy 100 reviews! I am so honored that so many of you love this story so much,I thank you for taking the time to review. I would like to welcome all the new followers. As a special thanks for your continued support, I'm posting another update this week, and it's a doozy! We have everything,drama,hot dance numbers,Cloanathan, and Clace. Hold on tight here we go….**

Chapter 10

Jace didn't stop until he was standing behind Clary. Jonathan hadn't spotted him. He was too enthralled in the feeling of Clary's body pressed against him. Jace signaled for a couple of the bouncers to thin the crowd out. As the bodies were pushed back, he felt a little more at ease. He took a risk and stood directly behind Clary. She stopped when she felt another body so close behind her. She shivered because instinctively she knew it was Jace.

When Clary ceased moving Jonathan looked up. He did not expect to see his brother so brazenly standing behind Clary. When the brothers eye's met, it ignited a jealous fury instantly. Clary felt it, and prepared herself for the oncoming storm.

Jonathan reached over Clary and grabbed Jace's shirt. In turn Jace grabbed for Jonathan. The men stood, furious. They wouldn't throw punches with Clary between them, neither would they relent the hold they had on each other. The bouncers were trying to make their way over but the club was over crowded.

Clary felt so small as she stood sandwiched between the two men. She felt fragile but also strangely powerful. She knew that was a horrible thing to be thinking, but she could not control, in this moment, how she felt. The music was thumping and she knew she had to do something soon to break the tension.

When Sam Smith's Stay With Me, came on, she finalized her decision. It was risky and maybe a bit trampy, but she had to distract these brothers from duking it out. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Hoping with all hope, that she wasn't about to make the situation worse.

She gave herself over to the music. Hesitantly she reached up and put her hand on Jonathan's face. Then slowly she reached her other hand behind her and pulled Jace's body flush with her. She began to move.

Jonathan had just about reached the point of no return, he had his fist cocked and was ready to throw it, when he was jolted by the feel of Clary's hand on his face. He looked down at her and was surprised by what he saw. She had a look in her eye's that could only be described as... desire. His brother forgotten, with his eyes he asked Clary what she wanted.

"Dance with me" she whispered as she pressed her body to his. The way she moved against him was undeniable, she had him transfixed. He moved with her, and though he could see that her other arm was behind her, wrapped around his brother, he hadn't a care in this world. All of his previous anger was out the window with the sight of Clary, swaying, sweating, she was glorious.

Jace was preparing to block the punch he knew was coming from his brother,but when it didn't,he focused on what was put her hand on Jonathan's face, effectively distracting him. He was just about to walk away and cool off when he felt an arm wrap around him. His breath halted. It was Clary's arm, and she was making it very clear that she wanted him closer. He knew he should still walk away, whatever was about to happen, would not end well. However, what Clary wanted she would have. He refused to be the one to deny her.

He moved closer, his body hummed with excitement at having Clary so close to him. She started to move to the music, and nothing else mattered in the world. He was aware that Jonathan was in front of her, he too moving with her. It didn't matter, not right now.

For the next few songs the three of them lived in another place. A place of mutual understanding. They gave themselves over to the music, the moment, their primal urges.

Jonathan's hands rested on Clary's hips, while Jace wrapped his arm around her chest. Clary kept one arm behind her,gripping Jace's leg, and the other hand was against Jonathan's chest. They moved in sync. All eyes were on them. Including Magnus who had rushed over when he got the call from Alec.

The moment he entered the club he caught an eye full of what was transpiring on the dance floor. He's jaw dropped and he tried to stifle his jealousy.

"Magnus, hey sorry you had to rush over, the boss thought there was going to be trouble." Alec stated as walked over to Magnus. He noticed the irritated look on his face.

"You alright man?"

Magnus nodded and cleared his throat.

"Just not what I was expecting to see when I came in"

Alec laughed. "No kidding, who knew Little Red had it in her to tame the Wayland brothers. Before you got here they were about to go fist to cuffs. Then she started moving and they were goners. Little temptress that one."

"Indeed" was all Magnus felt like saying about that.

Clary was lost in the moment, she was vibrating with pent up need. She knew that eventually they would have to stop dancing and face the music. The fact remained, she just didn't want too. She was completely guilty of leading these beautiful men on, of being selfish. She would care more in the morning.

The music cut off and the announcement for last call was made. Abruptly bursting the bubble she was in. She hadn't needed to worry about the awkward moment that would happen when the three of them had to face each other again. Jace removed his arm from around her and was gone in a flash.

Jonathan stayed where he was. His hands gripped Clary's hips tighter. She chanced a look into his eyes. He didn't look angry, or irritated. He put her mind at ease when he suggested they make their way back to Clary's apartment. Clary agreed and walked off the dance floor.

It took every bit of self control Jace had to walk away from Clary. So, he did it quickly and without making a scene. He was revved up, his testosterone was running rampid. If he didn't leave quickly he would throw Clary over his shoulder, and have his wicked way with her. Just before he reached the exit, the fake brunette he dismissed earlier, caught his eye. He made a rash decision.

"Would you like to go back to my place?"

"Absolutely" And they were gone.

Clary and Jonathan took a cab back to Clary's apartment building. Neither of them spoke, when they reached her door, Clary's nerves made a come back. She was starting to feel the weight of her brash choice.

She put her key in the door but Jonathan stopped her.

"Clary, please may I kiss you?" She wasn't expecting that. She almost thought that maybe she should refuse,but, she had no desire to say no.

Jonathan saw the trepidation in her eyes.

"I will do it properly I assure you. This will be a kiss you won't regret. One that will not require flowers to make up for."

How could she say no to that?

"Please" she replied.

Jonathan put his hand to her cheek and pulled her in for a searing kiss. A kiss for the record books. When Clary returned the kiss, things really heated up. Jonathan pushed her up against the door. When his hands started roaming her body, Clary was brought back to reality. She had no desire to be groped out in the hall.

She tried to push him away, but he didn't notice.

"Jonathan, stop, please. We're in the hallway."

He stopped, it was easy to see he wasn't happy about it. His eyes were a little glassy, he looked like a wild animal.

"Then let us go in, so we can finish what we've started" He tried to kiss her again, but she turned her head away from him.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry if I led you on,but I'm not ready to have a physical relationship with you. I think it's best if we both go our separate ways for the night,and cool down."

Jonathan let out a growl of frustration. He was never told no. He didn't like it. He forced himself to back up and took a deep breath.

"Guess I'll have to apologize after all. Goodnight Clary" He walked away briskly, not even sparing her a glance back, to make sure she was okay.

Clary was frightened as Jonathan left. He was so angry. She really screwed everything up. She berated herself for being so careless. Was Jace going to hate her too? She steadied her nerves. Maybe she should talk to Jace and apologize for the stunt she pulled at the club. She knew she should wait until morning, but she was feeling unnerved and needed to know that Jace wasn't angry with her too.

She took the elevator to the top floor and knocked quietly when she reached his door. A young, handsome man opened the door.

"Um, I'm sorry. I know it's late but I was hoping to speak with Jace."

The man looked worried as he glanced behind him.

"I think he's asleep, can it wait till morning?" Alec knew the rules. No matter what, day or night, Clary was to be taken care of. Anything she needed. But, Alec also knew that The Wolf had a woman over,and he wouldn't want Clary to know that.

Clary didn't believe him, but figured he had a good reason for lying. She was about to apologize again and take her leave, when she spotted a shirtless Jace walking by in the livingroom.

Alec followed her gaze and silently cursed his boss, for having such horrible timing.

When Jace noticed Alce standing at the door he walked over to investigate. He came to a grinding halt when he saw what or rather who, was waiting on the other side. There she stood still in the outfit she was wearing at the club, except she appeared to be a little disheveled, and her lipstick was smeared. Fuck. Jace put his hand on Alec's shoulder letting him know he could leave.

"Little Red, everything alright?" He knew something was up, why was she here so late?

Clary took in Jace's appearance. This had been a very bad idea. She must have caught him just getting out of the shower. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but a towel. Fuck.

"I just wanted to talk, but, I can come back in the morning." Jace finally realized he was standing in the doorway with only a towel on. He swore again.

"No, please come in. I'll put something on. Have a seat on the couch, I'll be right back."

Clary smiled as she walked in and sat on the couch. Thanking the heavens, Jace was putting on some clothes.

Jace hurriedly made his way to his room, he wasn't sure what Clary wanted to talk about, but was happy to have her here. Upon entering his bedroom he came face to face with another problem. The reason he was just getting out of the shower. The brunette from the club was passed out in his bed. He said a little prayer that she would stay that way, and dressed as quietly as he could.

He closed the door, and made his way back to Clary. She looked nervous sitting on his couch. He felt bad that she seemed to be so uncomfortable.

"Can I get you something to drink Little Red?" Having a drink in his hand always made him feel more comfortable.

"No, I wont be long. I just wanted to say I was sorry for the way I acted at the club. It was completely inappropriate. I just, I wanted to distract you two from fighting and it got out of hand, and I'm sorry." She was rambling, but she had to get the words out.

Jace ran his hand through his hair. " You have nothing to apologize for, we were dancing together. It was hot and sexy, and I have no regrets. I don't feel in anyway that you led me on. It was a perfect moment in time, and I'm just sorry that you feel the need to be forgiven."

Clary was a bit hazy as she heard the words hot and sexy leave Jace's lips. That's how she felt too, but Jonathan had been so upset.

"I don't act that way, I got swept up in the moment, and I'm worried about what kind of person you think I am now." She lowered her eyes

Jace went to her and put his finger under her chin. Lifting it up so she would look at him.

"I think you are smart, and beautiful, and tonight I was afforded the special gift, of seeing how sexy you can be. There is nothing wrong with what happened tonight. It was just two friends sharing a steamy dance together. My only regret is that I had to share the moment with my brother. Even still, totally fucking worth it."

Clary blushed. Jace had a silver tongue and she was happy she risked coming here tonight.

"Thank you." She was relieved.

Jace smiled and nodded his head

"While you're here, let me say, I'm sorry once again, for making an ass out of myself the other night. For kissing you when I had no right too. Being drunk is not an excuse. And, I'm deeply sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Clary had almost forgotten about that incident.

"You're forgiven, just ask my permission next time." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Next time? What the hell?

Jace took in a sharp breath. Next time? Oh, there is a God!

"I swear to you, here and now, that if ever, I was given the chance to kiss you again, I will ask your permission first." He would never break that promise.

Clary let out a nervous laugh

"I should go."

As Jace watched Clary leaving it occurred to him that there had to be a reason that Clary was feeling so guilty. Then it hit him and he rushed over to her.

"Wait, before you go, please tell me, what did my brother say or do, to make you feel so guilty?"

He knew. She was hesitant to answer,but the truth was important to her.

"He walked me to my door and asked to kiss me, I said yes, but it got a little heated and well…"

Jace tried to block out the image of Jonathan kissing her and focus on what she was leaving out.

"And what?" He ordered

Clary sighed "He was angry that I made him stop. He walked away from me, and it's my fault for leading him on tonight."

"Let me get this straight" The Wolf was talking now "You let him kiss you, but he tries to take it to far, you tell him no, so he gets angry and just leaves you? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes" she whispered.

Jace reined in the Wolf the best he could, but it wasn't always easy.

"So, he made you feel guilty for saying no. On behalf of all mankind, let me just say, that no matter what you may have been doing or saying, no means no. He had no right." His hands shook with rage.

Clary couldn't believe that once again she was in this awkward position of tattling on one brother to the other. She saw how angry Jace so she put her hands on his arms, and rubbed touch calmed him instantly

"Look, he stopped when I told him too, I just wished he wasn't so upset about it. I felt bad, yes, but I now that I shouldn't. I'm glad that we're okay." Their eyes met and a tiny fire ignited in the pit of her stomach. She really was a terrible person.

Jace put his hand on her cheek and his heart swelled when she leaned into it. Should he ask permission now?

He opened his mouth, but was cut off by a shrill voice from behind him.

"What the hell is going on here? If you want a threesome, I'm going to need a few more drinks."

His prayers had not been answered. Clary was staring over his shoulder, no doubt getting the full view of the nasty brunette he so idiotically brought home. He could see she was trying to keep her face free from expression, but her eyes were most definitely the windows into her soul, and she was hurt.

Jace yelled for Alec and the man appeared from the shadows.

"Alec, please escort" fuck, he forgot her name

"Trina" Alec tried to help out his boss

"Yes, please escort Trina, back to the room" Alec did so and he made sure the bimbo kept her mouth shut, by giving her a menacing look.

Clary cleared her throat. She was having really shitty luck in the guy department.

"You should have told me you had company, I wouldn't have bothered you" She was trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"I forgot she was here" Not the wisest words to choose, but honest ones.

Clary had to get out..now

She practically ran for the door but before she could make a clean get away Jace put his hand out and stopped her from opening it.

"Clary wait, please" And when she heard the desperation in his voice she broke. The floodgates opened and the tears fell.

"Please, Jace let me go, I can't take anymore of this night. Please let me leave." He had to fight himself to let go of the door and set her free, but he did. And when she was gone, he screamed at fate and put his fist through the wall.

**A/N Now, I know you all having something to say about that. Let's hear it. Reviews are inspiring. **


	12. Chapter 11

**HI! Sorry for the delay, but you got two chapter's in one week last time so I had to allow my creative juices to flow. Thanks for all the great reviews and feedback. Welcome new followers! Thank you so much for everyone who added me to fav. story and author, what an honor that is. Okay, let's check in on Clary and the J's...**

Chapter 11

In the wake of the terrible night she had had, Clary laid low the rest of the weekend. She avoided phone calls and knocks at her door. Come Monday morning she was happy to be going to school. She had two finals and she would be done with school, until graduation. Her heart broke a little when she thought about how, when summer was over, her classmates would be packing up and leaving for college. While she, would have nowhere to go, except to her computer, for online classes. There was nothing wrong with them, but she had wanted the full college experience. She sucked it up and gathered her stuff for school.

As she walked the halls of her school she felt herself wishing that Maia had gone here. Though she had many acquaintances,she lacked any real friends. Simon finished his finals early and went to Seattle to sort out his school arrangements. He wouldn't be back until graduation. She certainly wasn't going to make any friends taking courses online. Clary grumbled, she had effectively put herself in a bad mood.

She finished her last final, and was officially done with school, she felt excited and trepidatious. Having no idea where her life was heading from here. After a deep breath and a prayer, she left behind her school and took the bus back into the city.

With schools getting out the city bus was even more crowded than usual. Clary was pinned against the door, and feeling grateful she wasn't claustrophobic. At the next stop, relief came when a good portion of the other passengers got off the bus. It was short lived, when a sketchy looking man, took notice of her. He swiftly made his way towards her. Clary tried to move but was stuck between a large man and a lady with groceries, the greasy haired man made it to her and discreetly pushed her against the wall of the bus.

"Aren't you a pretty one? Oh, sweet girl, you smell amazing."

Clary tried to move, but he was strong. She looked around for help, but nobody noticed, or they just didn't care.

"Stay still sweet girl, and this will be over quickly."

She trembled when she felt the cold steel of a knife, pushed against her back. Surely, she thought to herself, he wouldn't try and rape her in front of all these people. The man's rough hand slid under her shirt and he moaned quietly when he grasped her bra covered breast in his hand. She could really use one of those knights in shining armour, that always seemed to be around.

"At the next stop, get off the bus." He wrapped his arm around her, the knife now poking into her ribs, under her jacket. The bus stopped and she shook.

"Move, now!"

She did. Praying that someone would notice the tears rolling down her face, and stop to ask if everything was alright. No one did, and as soon they came to a darkened alley, the man pushed Clary down it. She never stopped praying.

He pushed her against the wall and put the knife to her throat.

"It's been so long since I've had a pretty piece like you, and just so you know I'm not playing games." He scrapped the knife against her neck, she screamed out as the blade cut her open, and she gasped when warm blood trickled down her neck. It wasn't too deep, but it was effective in making sure she stayed scared and quiet.

Terrified and crying silently, she was in disbelief that she about to lose her virtue this way. It meant so much to her, to give it to someone she loved. Someone that would have treasured it. This wasn't the way, this wasn't her life.

Clary was mad and terrified and her adrenaline was pumping. She screamed out and pushed the man as hard as she could, he barely moved. Clary tried running but he grabbed her without much effort and slammed her head against the brick wall. Everything started to spin.

"Fucking bitch!" He cocked his fist back and Clary screamed again when it made contact with her face. She was blacking out now. He put the knife to her throat once again.

"Maybe this will just be easier if you're passed out." Just before his fist made contact again, Clary could hear police sirens.

"Fuck!" the man screamed out "Today's your lucky day bitch. I can't get busted again." He let go of her and she fell to the ground, hard. Her eye was swollen and her head was spinning, she wanted so badly to sleep, but she knew she had to stay awake. She turned over onto her back, reaching into her pocket and grabbing her phone. She couldn't make out any of the numbers. Crying harder, she pushed a couple of buttons and hoped. Putting the phone to her ear she nearly passed out when she heard it ringing. No idea who she was calling, she was trembling so hard the phone nearly slipped.

"Hello, LIttle Red?"

Oh God, that voice! She knew that voice.

She tried to speak, but nothing came out. She cried harder.

"CLARY! Are you okay? Where are you? Clary!"

Sleep was taking her, the sirens hadn't been coming for her, they faded away. She had the presence of mind to realize that at any moment, the man could come back to finish her.

She held the phone to her ear and listened to the screaming and panic on the other end. She was finally able to speak, if only a whisper, she was able to get out "help me, Wolf" before the darkness took her.

Jace was in a meeting with his men when his phone started ringing. Ordinarily he wouldn't bother even looking at it, but today, something just felt off. He smiled when he saw Clary's name one the screen. He held up a finger to his men, indicating he was going to take the call.

"Hello, Little Red?"

On the other end he heard gasping and crying but nothing else.

"Clary?! Are you okay? Where are you?! Clary?!"

His heart raced, and in an unusual move for him, he began to panic. He was known for his cool demeanor in moments of trial and tribulation. But, right now Jace was in control not The Wolf.

He scanned the room that his men filled, his eyes landing on the one man, he was hoping wasn't there. Magnus stood leaning against the back wall, talking quietly with Alec. When he heard the sudden panic is his boss's voice, he stood straight and found Jace's eyes, already staring at him. Magnus knew immediately...Clary.

Magnus hadn't been on duty today, Jace wanted all the men at the meeting. He said Clary would be safe for a few hours while she was at school. He was wrong.

He rushed over to Jace. He could see he was panicked, and Magnus knew that was the last thing Clary needed, right now she needed The Wolf.

Jace screamed for everyone to shut up. He could barely here Clary on the other end. Then finally her soft voice broke through, just a whisper, but he heard it.

"Help me, Wolf"

That was all it took. Jace let out a vicious growl, and The Wolf, was once again, in charge.

Magnus put his hand on The Wolf's shoulder

"Boss I-"

Wolf threw Magnus's hand off.

"Find her. If you don't come back with her, I wouldn't bother coming back at all" Magnus noded and swiftly left. He didn't need to worry about The Wolf's threat, he had no intention of coming home without Clary.

The Wolf jumped into action. He had Alec trying to track Clary's phone. All his other Soldiers were scouring the city. They checked the school, the soup kitchen, everywhere they could think of. He forbade anyone from calling Clary's mother, he wouldn't have here worry until it was necessary. He did have a man stationed outside the restaurant where she worked, just in case.

They were an hour into their search, when Jonathan came into the office. He had left town, the morning after the fiasco with Clary. He tried calling to apologize, but was unsuccessful. He understood. He had let his former self, take over that night with Clary, and was overcome with his need for her,he'd forgotten to be a gentlemen. He would never win Clary over, if he kept losing control around her.

Abruptly he was brought out of his self deprecation. Jace's office was usually a place of quiet and solitude. Right now it was buzzing with noise and people. Soldiers were going in and out. Alec was typing like crazy and Jace was on his phone, yelling a flurry of expletives into his phone.

"Why the hell do I keep you on the fucking payroll, if you can't even do your fucking job! How hard can it be to find one fucking girl, in a city I fucking own! FIND HER, FIND HER, FUCKING FIND HER! Or we will be finding a new police chief!"

The Wolf slammed his phone on his desk, and yanked on his hair.

"Who the hell is missing?!" Jonathan asked petulantly. He didn't like being out of the loop, especially if was something that had his brother pulling out his hair.

It was the wrong thing to say. The Wolf flew over his desk so fast that Jonathan didn't even have time to brace himself, before he felt the entire impact of his brothers fist against his face. The Wolf sat on Jonathan's chest, bringing down his fist a couple more times.

"You piece of shit!" The Wolf roared

Jonathan ignored the pain in his face and punched his brother in the face. The Wolf was distracted long enough that he was able to get out from under him.

When Wolf lunged for him again, the soldiers held him back. Jonathan wiped the blood from his nose and held his hand out, as if his sher will would hold back his brother's fury.

"Jace, what the hell is going on?"

The Wolf slowed his breathing and concentrated on not killing Jonathan.

"Clary is missing. She called an hour ago, crying, begging me to help her, but we can't find her."

Jonathan's eyes bugged out of his head. Everything made sense now. But who in their right mind would lay a finger on Clary? Most of the high profile criminals, knew she was under their protection. Hurting her was suicide.

"Did you try tracking her phone?"

The Wolf scoffed. He wasn't an amatur. Tracking her phone was the first thing they tried.

"Alec is trying, but he's coming up empty. I've called every one I can think of. For the first time in my life, I am lost." He said defeated

There was a moment of silence in the room filled with men. Not one of them had ever heard their fearless leader, make such a honest comment about his feelings. It didn't matter, it would not change the way they felt about him. He had always been a strong, capable, and fair leader. Knowing he had actual emotions, only served to make him seem more human. Even his brother was surprised at his declaration.

"Jace, no one in their right mind would have touched her. Think about it. If she was hurt, it was by someone who had no idea she was off limits. Someone who doesn't matter. A low life Jace. We are looking for a common criminal."

As much as The Wolf still wanted to kill his brother, he knew he was right. The wheels in his head started turning again. He called Magnus.

"Boss?"

"She would have taken the city bus home, look down every alleyway and dark corner, from the first stop on."

He prayed Jonathan was right, and swore if they found her, he would buy Clary a car, and he would never, ever let her be without protection again. The universe was a cold bitch, and he planned on fighting tooth and nail to keep the woman he loved, alive.

His phone rang and when he saw Magnu's name, he dared not to hope.

"What?"

"Boss, I found her. She's alive."

Magnus sounded as relieved as The Wolf felt.

"Bring her to me."

**Poor Clary, she's just a walking, talking target. Leave me your thoughts, they make me so happy. **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N So many wonderful reviews, thank you all! Welcome new followers! Clary's been found, let's see how Jace takes it, shall we….**

Chapter 12

Somewhere in her unconscious state, Clary felt her body being lifted, she thought, perhaps, her soul was flying off to heaven, finally relieving her, of the insurmountable pain she was in. No such luck. She felt strong arms encircle her and listened as the owner assured her she would be okay. The voice was familiar, but her mind was too heavy to think on it.

Magnus held Clary as securely as he could, careful though, not to cause her any more pain. When he'd finally came upon her body, it took everything he had not to cry. He never cried, but then again, he was never close to anyone who had been hurt. His heart broke when he saw her looking so frail and damaged. He let his eyes rake across her before he picked her up. Her face was swollen and she had a pretty good sized gash across her throat. The shirt she was wearing rode up and he saw more gashes. At last his eyes landed on her jeans. Unbuttoned and pulled partially down. Magnus's body went rigid. So many thoughts ran through his head.

He was going to kill whomever did this

Should he fix her jeans so that The Wolf didn't self destruct ?

How would Clary handle this, when she awoke?

He lifted her to him and when she moaned, he tried to comfort her, with soft reassuring words. He texted for the car, and when he had her safely in the back, he made the call.

"What?!"

"Boss, I found her, she's alive"

"Bring her to me"

The phone went dead. Magnus held Clarys head in his lap. He knew the boss wouldn't allow her to be taken to a hospital, not when he had access to the best doctors, right at his fingertips.

A short ride later, the car came to a stop in the darkened parking garage. Two soldiers were waiting with a gurney. Magnus pushed one of the men away, so that he was carrying one side of it.

They took the private elevator up to Jace's apartment. When the doors opened a flood of people came into the elevator, the only ones Magnus cared about, were the people in the white coats. He didn't see Jace. The doctors threw out question, after question, but Magnus couldn't answer.

When they reached the living room, The Wolf's booming voice, halted everyone in their tracks.

"Wait! I want to see her"

Magnus knew this was a bad idea. He tried to keep walking but no one else would dare make a move.

They all parted so The Wolf could come through. When he reached her, he let out a baited breath. His eyes raked over her, just as Magnus's did, and just like Magnus's, they stopped at the opening of her jeans. He gazed up at Magnus, and in a brief moment they had a silent conversation. The Wolf was asking if, by chance, the pants came open on their own accord. But, with a shake of his head, Magnus put the nail in the proverbial coffin.

The Wolf's eyes narrowed and his chest heaved, as though the weight of the new information, was making it hard for him to breathe. Through clenched teeth he gave everyone their orders.

"Fix her. Make sure to do a rape kit. Tell me immediately what you find. When you are done, call the plastic surgeon to look at her throat. Go NOW!" The staff of doctors took off, none sparing a look behind them.

He turned to Magnus next.

"How far down where her pants when you found her, and do not lie to me."

Magnus didn't need to lie, and he was glad for it.

"They were, as you saw them. I didn't touch them. I think we might have been lucky. Whoever it was, would not have taken the time to pull her pants back up, if he did, what you are thinking."

The Wolf's breathing evened out. He knew he could trust the knowledge of his oldest friend, and trusted soldier. But, he would not be convinced, until the doctors confirmed.

Jonathan burst through the doors a few minutes later

"You were to call me when she arrived, why the hell was I not informed?" He asked the room.

Jace stood up straight and furrowed his brow.

"Has there been a change in ranks I was not informed of? Do you now stand at head of this family?" Jonathan put his eyes to the floor.

" Watch your tongue brother, before I have someone cut it out." Jace was tired of having to berate his brother for his insolence.

It was one thing to act like brothers when they were alone, but the men needed to see, that blood did not matter, if one was being insubordinate.

"Forgive me, I am only worried about Clary." Jonathan crossed the room and collapsed in a chair.

"She's unconscious, but the doctors assure me she will be okay. That is all we know for now." Jace spoke curtly. He didn't like having to share the worry. He wanted to be the only one to carry the weight. He was being selfish, he didn't care.

As time ticked by the men grew more uneasy. Jace kept the wolf at bay, pushing him down until he was needed. He had his soldiers out on the streets, offering a handsome reward for any information leading to Clary's attacker.

An hour later one of the doctors emerged. Jace was in front of him before he could get to far. He grabbed the man's coat and pushed him into the bathroom, where they could speak privately.

"Tell me everything." Jace ordered, crossing his arms over his chest and assuming an Alpha male stance.

The doctor took a few steps back and cleared his throat.

"Look, I know who you are and what you could do to me, but I don't feel right, speaking to you about this without the young womans consent."

Jace had to give the man credit, he had some balls. Not very many people had ever stood up to him.

Jace smirked and closed in. He towered over the doctor.

"I respect your convictions. But, that woman in there, is the love of my life, though she has no idea. I have made it my business to protect her, take care of her, make sure she wants for nothing. Today, however, I have failed her. Now, I want to know every bit of damaged that was inflicted onto her, so that when I catch the man responsible, I can avenge her, ten fold. You will tell me, because it's not only what I will do to you, but what I will do to your entire family, if you do not. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

The doctor swallowed deeply. He tried to back up, but Jace had left him very little space.

"She will be okay. She has several wounds, but they are superficial. They will heal fairly quickly. The one on her neck required stitches, and as you ordered, we called the plastic surgeon. Her face will be swollen for some time, but that too will heal. She has a concussion, but again, it will heal. There's evidence she tried to fight back. Your young lady, put up a fight."

Jace smiled. Of course she did.

"As far as the rape kit, there is no evidence she was raped. Her hymen is still intact, and no other fluids were found on her body. I'm no detective, but I would venture to guess, something scared him away before he could finish the job."

Jace stepped back.

"Thank you. Please be at ease, there is no threat to you or your family. I will ask that you come back everyday this week to check on her. I will compensate you exceptionally."

He moved out of the way, so the doctor could pass with ease. The man gave him a nod before leaving to finish up.

Jace stayed in the bathroom for a beat, digesting the news. Clary had been hurt, but not in the most egregious way. Thank God for small miracles. He hoped that she would be able to recover from this, with as little trauma to her psyche as possible. Only time would tell.

When he left the bathroom, Magnus and Jonathan were waiting for him. Clearly the doctors had been smart, and not told the two men what was going on. They answered only to Jace.

Magnus held Jace's eyes, begging him for information.

"She will be okay. Her wounds will heal in time, they called the plastic surgeon for the wound on her neck. She has a concussion, but that too, will heal with time." Jace scratched his head, not quite sure how to word the next part. He didn't want to disrespect Clary, but he knew the two men cared about her.

"Everything else...is...uh..intact. No fluids or damage." He walked away from them after that, and headed for Clary.

The room was quiet. The doctors had left, leaving Jace with instructions on how to care for her, until they came back tomorrow.

He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his Little Red. She was battered and bruised, but she was alive. She still looked beautiful, even with her battle scars. Jace ran his finger down her good cheek, and she stirred.

She made moaning noises. So Jace spoke to her, in attempt to give her some comfort.

"Shhh Little Red, you're okay. I have you now. No one will hurt you again, I have you, you're safe."

Clary stirred at the sound of Jaces voice. She was still stuck in the fog of her mind. But, she managed a few words.

"J-Jace?"

"Yes, I'm here"

"I-I so scared"

"I know, I'm sorry. You're safe now, Little Red. You're in my home. You are safe."

"Safe…" She drifted off again.

Jace wrapped his hand around hers. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to forgive himself, but he vowed to spend everyday, making it up to Clary. She would never know the weight of the guilt he felt, because she could never know that Jace had been lying to her all this time.

There was a knock at the door. Magnus or Jonathan wanting to see her, no doubt.

"Come in" Jace turned his head to the door, and was surprised when it was Alec's face he saw.

"Boss, we found the motherfucker."

**How we doing out there? What will The Wolf do with the motherfucker? Leave me your thoughts.**


End file.
